Titanic:Endless Love
by I heart Samchel
Summary: jack and rose survived The sinking of the RMS titanic and begin their lifes together and go through the ups and downs of life together. another jack survives story. Please read and review! I'll try to update once or twice  a week! Sometimes can be M
1. Chapter 1

Rose was standing against the stern of the _Caripathia, _with Jack, watching the moonlight glistening down on the waves. Rose smiled. She was free. Free from the confinements of first class. Free from her controlling, ignorant mother. But most importantly, she was free from her abusive, possessive fiancé. Although, now she considered him her ex-fiancé. She was going to live with Jack, her soul mate, for the rest of her life. At that moment, she was quite content.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, noticing that she was deep in thought.

"Well, I was just thinking about how happy I am. I feel so free with you. I'm glad that when this ship docks I'm getting off with you and NOT Cal."

Jacks stretched into a huge grin."God, I love you so much, Rose." He kissed her passionately. A few moments later, Rose pulled her head away from Jack's.

"I love you too." She pressed her lips against his. "Jack?" Rose pulled away again.

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

Jack smiled as he stroked Rose's curls. "Why, are you?" He gazed at her. Rose could tell by Jack's eyes that he was laughing inside.

"Sort of."

"Well, that's good. He chuckled. "'Cause I'm starving." Rose giggled. They proceeded toward the dining area hand in hand. They went up to the counter to get their food.

"We only have chicken noodle soup left." A cook exclaimed with a ladle in her hand.

"That's fine." Rose squeezed Jack's hand. He squeezed her hand in return. They had gotten their soup and were just sitting down in a booth when they heard a familiar voice.

"Rose? Jack?" Jack and Rose simotaniousley turned around. It was none other than Molly Brown. Or as history would soon call her, the unsinkable Molly Brown. Molly hugged them both. Jack and Rose were both very happy to see their friend, who had been so nice to them, before. "I didn't think that ya two survived. Tell me what happened after Rose refused to go on the boat.

So, both Jack and Rose told molly about Cal shooting towards them in the sinking ship. About, struggling for survival in the freezing, cold ocean. About, the promise that rose had made to Jack. When they had finished telling Molly their story, she was in tears.

"I have never heard something so terrible and so beautiful before. You two belong together." She was still in tears. Jack and Rose exchanged smiles for a moment, still hand in hand. Molly knew since the dinner on the titanic, that they belonged together. With the way that they looked at each other, there had to be something more than just friendship.

"Molly!" Rose looked at her with pleading eyes."Please don't tell my mother that I'm alive. If she finds out, then she'll drag me back to first class, and force me to marry Cal."

Molly chuckled "Of course not." You're not one of them, Rose. You're not stuck up and snooty. You know that there's more to life than having the most money. We both aren't like that. Never were, and never will be."

Rose smiled. "Thank you, Molly. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. To us."

"No problem darlin'." Molly smiled in return. Jack tried to change the subject.

So Molly, where are you planning to stay when this ship docks?"

"Well, I'm going back to my home in Colorado. I miss it. What about you two? Where are you staying?" Rose looked at Jack

"Well, we haven't thought about that yet. I'm sure that my ten bucks are gone now." He chuckled a little.

"Well, let me held you both out." Molly put a very large wad of one hundred dollar bills in Jack's hand.

"Oh no, we couldn't take this." Jack gave the wad back to molly.

"Nonsense! You guys are like family to me. I WANT you to take it. I won't take no for an answer. She gave the wad to Rose this time. Here's my address. She gave a piece of paper to Jack. She got up. You two are always welcome in my house. Come and visit and don't forget to write." She was halfway out the door.

"Don't worry, we will!" Rose screamed Molly waved before she left the doorway. After they had finished eating, Jack and Rose walked out to the deck. A porter, who was holding a clipboard, came up to them.

"Excuse me, can I have both your names please?"

Jack turned to the porter. Jack Dawson and rose D-"

"Dawson. Rose Dawson." Jack just looked down at Rose and gazed at her. "What?"

Jack was still gazing as the porter left. "You. You used my name!"

"Of course I used your name! What else should I use? I can't use Dewitt Buktar. Then my mother will know that I'm alive!

"That makes sense. And I'm glad you thought of that because I would have forgotten all about it. I don't know what I would do if they took you away from me. I love you, Rose. Rose smiled. Jack loved her smile. It made him feel the happiest he's ever felt. Even after such a horrible tragedy.

"I love you more!"

"I honestly don't think that's possible!"

"Liar." They began to kiss. It started out sweet but turned into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Now it was Jack's turn to pull away "Rose, would I ever lie to you?" Rose sighed. She had been defeated.

"I guess not." Rose looked around the ship. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"That's a good question." He paused for a moment. "c'mon.' He took Rose's hand as they began to walk around the deck of the _Caripathia. _They finally found a bench that they could sleep on. Jack wrapped his arms around Rose as they looked up at the stars. Rose was amazed. Her mother never really gave her a chance to really take a look at the night sky before.

"It's so… Beautiful." Jack looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Not as beautiful as you." Rose smiled. They looked back up at the stars. Jack remembered how close he was to losing rose forever. He cringed at the thought of rose dying in the cold, North Atlantic Ocean. He didn't know how he would have gone on without her. He didn't know how he lived nineteen years of his life not knowing her. She was all that mattered to him now. _"How the hell did I get so lucky?"_ he thought. Rose had given up all the luxuries and comforts just so she can live the rest of her life with him. She was willing to change her entire lifestyle, just for him. Even though she hated her first class life and was willing to jump of the back of a boat to get away from it, it still meant so much to him. She risked her life to save him from a sinking. If it wasn't for her, he would be dead. Even if he never had met her, he would still probably be dead.

He was so relived that cal didn't see them before. He went down to steerage to search for Rose. He remembered the porter say.

* * *

"_Sir, I don't think you will find any of your people her. This is all steerage." Cal ignored the porter as he continued to search the deck. Jack saw cal coming._

_"Rose, hide your hair in the blanket." Rose looked confused._

_"Why?" _

_Jack was very nervous when he spoke. "Just hide."_

_"But why?" Rose wanted an answer. "What is it?" _

* * *

_"It's Cal. Now please hide!" Rose hid Jack and herself in her blanket. They knew that if he saw just one fiery red curl, he would drag her right back into first class. Cal looked around for several minutes. He couldn't find her. He sadly and slowly walked back onto the first class deck. Jack was so relieved that he was finally gone. Those few minutes seemed like an eternity._

Jack was suddenly enraged! He hated Cal with a strong passion. He hurt rose! _"That mother fucking bastard!"_ he thought. _"How dare he."_ Cal didn't love Rose for her. Only for her looks. He did whatever he could to try to get rose to sleep with him. He was so glad that she didn't. That she was smarter than that." Jack brought his attention back to Rose

"Rose?" She didn't answer. He looked down at her. She fell asleep. Jack gazed at her. She was so beautiful. Her soft beautiful curls were a beautiful fiery red. He gently stroked them trying not to wake her. He kissed her forehead. Her skin was a beautiful creamy white. Her lips were so perfect. He wanted to trace the shape of them with his fingers, but he didn't want to risk waking her up. The only thing that was missing was her beautiful emerald green eyes.

Jack's thoughts wandered for awhile. He remembered Tommy and Fabrizio. Tommy was such a kind hearted man. He left all of his relatives to come to America. He was searching for a better life. He had a thick Irish accent and was such a good friend to him and Fabri.

And little Cora. He remembered drawing her and her father on the deck of titanic. That was the first time he ever saw Rose. He remembered dancing with her at the party on the titanic. She couldn't have died.

And Fabrizio. His best friend. They had been through so much together. His family took let him stay at their house for awhile. Then they decided to travel together. Fabri told him that he would go to America and become a billionaire. Jack could almost hear his voice _"I can see the statue of liberty already! Very small of course!_ That was before. Before he had seen Rose. Before the tragedy happened.

They couldn't be dead. None of them could. They all had such big dreams about America. It seemed almost impossible for them to be dead.

Jack decided that it would be best if he got some sleep. He closed his eyes and soon after, he drifted into sleep.

Rose's eyes fluttered open. She woke up to see Jack's perfect face staring up at her. "Good Morning." Jack said with a grin on his face.

"Good Morning." She replied she looked up at him and smiled. Just then, a porter walked past them.

"Excuse Me." The porter turned around

"Yes?'

"You don't happen to have a survivors list, do you?"

"It's over there." The porter pointed to a list taped to a pole.

"Thank you." Jack said to the porter before he ran to see the list. He looked for Fabrizio

Sarah Deran

Joseph Dekar

Jessica Disota

He wasn't on the list. Next he looked for Tommy

Elizabeth Ryans

Rachel Ryclaf

He wasn't on the list either. Rose was now standing next to him, with concern on her face. He took a deep breath as he looked for Cora.

John Carls

Kathryn Cartla

Amanda Carzlan

No Cora Cartmell. Jack hid his head in his hands. Rose embraced him. "Jack…"

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'm a fighter remember?" Jack tried to smile. But rose could tell that Jack was most certainly wasn't fine

"Jack. It's okay for you to be upset." It's okay for you to cry. But don't say that you're fine and just brush it off. Because I know that you aren't." Jack Smiled a small smile. A real smile. He held Rose close to him.

"You're so amazing, you know that?" Rose smiled at him. C'mon. Let's go eat breakfast." Jack and rose each had oatmeal and a bagel for breakfast. Breakfast was silent, because of the earlier event that morning. After breakfast, they walked out from of the dining room and onto the deck. "So Jack I just realized something" She said formally.

"And what is that?" He spoke formally too.

"Well, we barely know anything about each other."

"What do you want to know?" he chuckled

"Tell me about your childhood."

"Okay. Umm let's see. I was born in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. When I was in fourth grade I had this teacher, Mrs. Wilson. She hated my guts. She thought I was a trouble maker.

Rose smiled. "Well were you?"

"Big Time." Rose giggled. One time I put a toad in her desk. When she saw it she screamed "Jack Dawson! I'm callin' your ma and pa and tellin' them all about this. She automatically blamed me!" He chuckled." Anyway, when I was 15 my parents died in a house fire. So I decided to travel around the world. Along the way I met an Italian boy named Fabrizio."A brief sadness appeared on his face. On April tenth 1912 we won tickets to the RMS Titanic in a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand. While I was on the ship I met a woman.

Rose smiled."Oh really? Is that so?"

"Yup. The girl was trying to commit suicide by jumping off the back of the boat. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I knew she wouldn't have jumped."

"Really now?" rose said in fake shock!

"Uh huh."

"What happens next?"

"We fell in love. And then guess what happened?"

"What?"

I was framed for stealing a necklace from her by her bastard of a fiancé. But I didn't do it. He put it in my pocket. Then the ship sunk. And the beautiful woman rescued me. I was so afraid that I would lose her forever. But now she's safe with me." Rose smiled. "So Rose tell me about your childhood.

Rose giggled. "Well, I was raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. When I was 15 I was sent to finishing school. I hated it! It was full of snooty people who only cared about money. When I was 16, I met a man named Cal. Long story short, he proposed I agreed only for my mother. Then I went on the RMS Titanic. I met a boy. He was beyond handsome." Jack blushed. "He was an amazing artist." He saved me in more ways than one. I love him so much. I always will. No matter what."

They talked the entire day away. Then they finally docked in New York.

"Welcome to New York, Rose." Jack whispered into Rose's ear.

Welcome Home, Jack." Just then, a porter made an announcement.

"All Titanic survivors can stay at the Michal Smith hotel, for free until they settle in somewhere else."

* * *

So Jack and Rose got a hotel sweet. It was a very nice hotel room, with one bedroom, a sitting room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Although Jack was much more impressed with it than Rose was.

"So Rose Dawson. What do you want to do now?"

"I think you know." Rose said while playing with one of Jack's suspenders. Then they went into the bedroom to explore the wonders of each other's bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose opened her eyes. She looked around the room. She didn't remember the room. Then she saw Jack. He was asleep with his arms around her. She then remembered, the magical night before. It was better than the first time. The first time was a rushed blur. They were running from Lovejoy, Cal's man servant. There were people looking for them. Rose blushed at the thought of those two man catching them making love. She looked at Jack. He was so beautiful. Rose wasn't even sure that was a word to describe a man. It didn't matter. Jack was genuinely beautiful. Inside and out. His gorgeous blonde hair hung in front of his closed eyes. His lips. She loved his lips. The lips that had kissed her's so many times. The lips that would always form a smile whenever they said her name. He was perfect. The only thing that was missing, were his eyes. His royal blue eyes were always filled with compassion.

Jack's lips formed a smile. "Are you watching me sleep?" His eyes were still closed.

Rose giggled. "Maybe. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind." He chuckled "I just wanted to know."

"So Jack, what are we doing today?"

'Whatever you want to do. I don't care what I do as long as I'm with you."

Rose smiled. _I am so lucky._ She thought. In just a few days ago, she wouldn't have thought she could ever be this happy. In fact, a few days ago, she didn't think that ger life was even worth living. Jack lifted up his wrists. "But i think that we should get these off first." Jack pointed to the handcuffs.

Rose was surprised. She forgot that they were there. "Of course!" She giggled. "But first I think, we have to try to get out of this.

"What…Oh!" Jack didn't notice the human pretzel that they formed until then. After they got up rose turned to Jack

"Jack ?"

"Mmhm?'

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"These are the only clothes we have."

Jack looked at their cloths, on the floor. They were filthy. "I guess we should go shopping."

"Really, Jack?"

"Of course. We can't wear these clothes forever."

Rose smiled. "When?"

"We can go after we go to the blacksmith." They washed up and put their only clothes back on. And walked four blocks to the local blacksmith. They opened the door and walked in. The blacksmith looked up. He was wearing dark blue overalls that were pretty dirty. He was fairly skinny. His blue knit cap, covered most of his dark brown hair, which matched his dark brown eyes.

"Jack?" Jack looked up. How did this man know his name? "Jack Dawson?" Jack looked up. Now he remembered.

"Mike?"

"Well, I'll be. What's it been, 2 years, now? Where've ya been?"

"I've been a lot of places. Rose, this is my old friend, Mike. Mike this is Rose.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, Rose." He shook Rose's hand

"You too Mike."

"Is this your wife?"

Jack smiled and squeezed Rose's hand. She squeezed his in return. "No. Well, not yet anyway."

"So what brings you here, Jackie?"

"I was wondering if you could do something about these." He held up his wrists.

Mike shook his head in disappointment. "Looks like you've been a bad boy Jack. Sure. I'll take these off. Free of charge."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that!"

"I want to."

"But-"

Mike cut him off. "Listen Jack, I know you don't like to take money from people. But I won't accept your money. You're a friend, Jack. Jack sighed. Mike won. He always did. When Mike was finished they walked to a store that sold both men's and woman's clothing. When they walked through the doors they heard someone say their names.

"Jack? Rose?"

"Molly?" they recognized her voice

"The one 'n only darlin'. What brings you two here?"

Well, this morning, Jack and I realized that these were the only clothes that we own." Rose gestured to her dirty dress.

"Oh, I see." Well hows' about I take Rose shopping in the Woman's department, and Jack, you can shop for yourself in the men's department."

"Okay" Rose and Molly walked up the stairs and into the woman's department. Rose looked at the fancy first class dresses. She wanted nothing to do with them. She walked toward the les fancier dresses. Not third class, but pretty casual. She liked them. She found a nice dress in yellow, her favorite color. The only problem with it. It was that it was a summer dress. She tried it on. It fit her perfectly. She decided to buy it. She could save it for the summer. She looked around for some winter dresses.

Meanwhile, in the men's department, Jack didn't find any trouble finding clothes. It wasn't the first time he had shopped there before. He knew exactly where his sizes were. He ended up buying four shirts, four pairs of pants, two pairs of shoes, new suspenders, and a new coat.

Molly and Rose were on line, waiting to pay. Rose had seven dresses, three pairs of shoes, and a coat. Just then, Rose remembered something. She gasped in realization. "Molly, I just remembered that I don't have any money on me. Jack has it all!"

Molly chuckled. "Ya didn't think you were gonna pay for this, did'ja darlin'?"

"Well, yes, yes I did. "

Molly smiled. "Well I wouldn't have let you, anyway." When they had finished paying, they walked down the stairs, and saw Jack. They embraced one another and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

Rose smiled. "I missed you." Jack kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too." Molly walked up to them.

I'd best be goin' now kiddies. Don't wanna miss my train."

"Thank you so much Molly. For everything." Rose embraced Molly.

It was great seeing you again, Molly. Molly hugged Jack.

"I'll miss you kids. Don't forget to visit. You two are always welcome at my house. And don't forget to write.

"We will." Rose and Jack walked out the doors with Molly. They said their goodbyes at went separate ways.

"So Jack. What do we do now?" it was already getting dark. They had been at the store for a long time.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could get something to eat. I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse." Rose giggled. He always knew how to make her laugh. That was one of the many reasons that she loved him so much. "C'mon I know a place." Jack took her hand and led her t a restaurant, about two blocks away from the store. When they entered the restaurant, the waitress sat them in a booth.

"What can I get you both to drink?" The waitress had a pen and paper ready.

"I'll have a beer." Rose looked at Jack and smiled.

"I'll have one too please." Jack was a little surprised at first, but then remembered, the party on the Titanic. He got two beers. One for him, and one for her. He took a small sip, while she drank more than half the glass.

_"What? You think a first class girl can't drink?"_ It felt like such a while ago, when they danced at the party in a third class room on the Titanic. But it had only been about five days ago. Not even. He didn't know how much he could love someone after knowing them for such a small amount of time. Jack gazed at Rose. He studied every single one of her features. Her emerald green eyes, which were now looking at him. "What?" She was curious to know why he was staring at her.

"You're just so… Beautiful." Rose smiled. He just loved that smile. Even when they were on the _Caripathia_, surrounded by sadness, her smile made him feel the happiest he's ever felt before.

Just then, the waitress brought out their drinks. "Do you guys know what you want to have for dinner yet?"

"I'll have the steak."

Rose smiled at him. "I'll have whatever he's having."

The waitress put her pen and pad back in her pocket. "Coming right up." She smiled and walked away.

"So Rose, are you disappointed that this place doesn't serve caviar?" Jack chuckled.

Rose made a sick face. "Ugh I hate caviar!" She said the word _Caviar_ with disgust. They laughed together.

"So do I!" they laughed some more. Jack took a sip of his beer.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Is this where you want to live?"

Rose giggled. "In the restaurant?"

"No, I meant in New York." He chuckled

"Oh. Well, for now I guess. But I don't want to live in the same place for my whole life. I want to live like you did. Just head out on the horizon whenever I feel like it." She corrected herself. Whenever _we_ feel like it.

For a few moments, all Jack could do was, smile. He finally spoke. "If that's what you want."

"It is Jack. Nothing would make me happier."

When they finished eating, they walked to their hotel room. Jack was looking out the window when he said. "I'm gonna go run out and do something really quick."

"Where are you going?" Rose's tone of voice sounded curious and concerned.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry I won't be out long." He kissed her forehead before walking out of their suite. He went down the elevator and through the lobby, and left the hotel room. He walked down the street, in search of the nearest jewelry store. Finally, after walking five blocks, he found one.

He opened the door, and walked in. There were six glass counters with jewelry inside. Two of the counters were filled with rings. There was an older man with grayish colored hair, standing behind one of the counters. The shopkeeper, he guessed.

Jack looked carefully looked through most of the rings, before he found it. The ring that he would use to ask rose to marry him with. It had a gold band with a fairly sized diamond it glistened, even without sunlight. "Excuse me?" The shop keeper looked up. "How much is that ring?"

"This one?" he pointed to the ring.

"Yes."

"Three hundred dollars."

"Is there any way you can make it cheaper?"

"How 'bout two hundred and fifty?"

Jack smiled "That would be great." Jack paid the shopkeeper, who gave him the ring. Then he walked back to the hotel room.

"I'm back!" Rose ran up to him and embraced him.

"That was fast!"

"I told you it wouldn't take long!" he kissed her on the lips.

"Can you show me your surprise now?" Her voice was calm, but her eyes could show that she didn't want to wait.

"Sit down." Rose sat on the bed. Jack sat down next to her. "Rose, I love you so much. I love you more than anyone has loved someone before. You are the world to me Rose smiled. He continued. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Rose Dewitt-Buktar, will you marry me?"

Rose was speechless for a few moments. She finally was able to choke out "Yes." Her eyes were filled with tears of joy. Jack picked her up and kissed her passionately. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sooooo what do you think? Do you love it? Like it? Hate it? Also I would like to thank Jillianna'sOcean for her wonderful comment. A reader's response keeps the author writing! So please review. I will have chapter 3 up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know the next chapter is going to be short. But it's a good one. (So I think) R&R!

Rose was looking out the window of their hotel room, wondering when Jack would be home. This was the longest they had ever been apart since the sinking the day the titanic sunk. Rose looked at her ring finger, where her engagement ring was. She took it off her finger, so she could look at it. It was beautiful. She loved it so much more than the engagement ring Cal gave her. Besides the fact that she absolutely loathed the person who gave it to her, the diamond was much too big for her taste. The ring that Jack gave to her was beautiful because it came from him. Rose looked at the clock. Jack had been gone for three hours. She sighed. She missed him so much. Finally, she heard the door unlock. "Jack!" Rose ran up to Jack and embraced him.

"Rose guess what?" both his eyes and his voice showed excitement.

"What?"

"I got a job at that art gallery just down the street!"

Rose's face filled with joy. "That's great honey!" She kissed him. "I'll start dinner."

Rose was really happy for Jack. And maybe with the money from his new job, they could buy an apartment of their own but there was a part of her that was upset. She didn't want him t leave her alone every day. It was boring and lonely, when he wasn't there. She sighed.

"So." Rose said after she swallowed a forkful of spaghetti. "I've been thinking."

"What about?" Jack's tone was curious. He took a sip of water.

"Well, a lot of stuff."

"Like?"

"First off, I think I want to get a job."

"A job?"

"Yes . A job. I want to work."

"But you don't have to, Rosie. I just got a job, remember?"

"I know. I want to. These hands were made for work. And besides, I get lonely without you."

"If that's what you wanna do, I'm not gonna stop you. But you're sure about this?"

"Positive."

"So what else did you want to talk about?" Jack's eyes were curious.

Rose thought for a moment. "Jack, when are we going to be married?"

"When do you want to be married?" Jack asked before putting a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"As soon as possible."

"What about tomorrow?"

Rose smiled "That would be perfect!"

Jack beamed. "So it's settled."

* * *

After dinner, they walked to the church to meet with the priest.

The priest was tall with grey hair. He greeted them and shook their hands "What brings you kids here?"

"We would like to get married tomorrow at four O'clock." Is that time available?"

The priest looked a little surprised "Are you sure? You both look awfully young. How long have you known each other?"

"Just about," Jack sighed. "Ten days." Now the priest looked shocked.

"That's a very short amount of time. Are you both sure you want to go through with this?"

Jack and Rose exchanged glances. "Yes, we're sure."

The priest sighed. "Alright. If you're certain that you want to be married, it's your decision. I'll see you both around three thirty tomorrow."

Jack and Rose excitedly walked home.

The next day, after they had both washed up, and got dressed, Jack and Rose walked to the church. They were the only two at the wedding.

After the service was over, they went to an Italian restaurant. The food was delicious. After they walked back home, They shared a long and passionate kiss. "So Mrs. Dawson, What do you want to do?"

"I'll give you one guess." She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his suspenders. Jack reached down her back and unbuttoned her dress. They collapsed onto their bed. Jack had guessed right.

* * *

_May 1912_

Rose woke up early. She didn't feel right. She was sweaty and nauseous. Then all of a sudden, Rose could feel her dinner coming up. She ran into the bathroom. Jack woke up to hear Rose throwing up in the bathroom. "Rose!" Jack ran into the bathroom. "Are you okay, Rose?"

"I'm fine, Jack. "I feel fine now?" She sighed.

"What happened?"

"I woke up nauseous."

"Again?" Jacks eyes were deep in concern. "That's the third time this week."

"Jack, I'm fine."

"Rose, I want you t go to the doctor, and get checked out."

Rose sighed. "Okay Jack. If that's what you want, I'll do it for you."

Jack smiled Thank You, Rose. "

"I guess since we're already up I'll make breakfast." They walked downstairs, and into the kitchen of their apartment. It had two bedrooms, and upstairs bathroom, a downstairs bathroom, a kitchen, and a sitting room. It was pretty nice. After Jack left for work, Rose called and made an appointment at the doctor's office. Then she called her Annemarie, her boss from the dinner that she worked at part time, to tell her that she was taking the day off Annemarie had become Rose's best friend, and decided to put another employee in charge so she could take Rose to the doctor.

* * *

When Jack came home, Rose was sitting on the couch. "I'm home!" Jack called Rose turned around.

"Oh, Hi honey. Come sit with me." Jack walked up to the couch and sat next to Rose. "So, I went to the doctor today."

"And?"

"He told me why I was always nauseous in the morning."

"What did he say?"

"Jack. I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Once again I'm sorry about this chapter being so short. I promise the next one will be longer. And I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. I just think that it's the best way to end the chapter. Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I left on a cliff hanger! I think that this chapter will make up for it though. R&R!

Jack's jaw dropped. He always wanted kids. "So what you're saying is… we're…we're having a…a baby?"

"Yes Jack, were having a baby. Are you mad?"

"Mad? How could I be mad? The most beautiful woman in the world is having my baby. In fact, I think I'm the happiest man in the world!" He embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Rose beamed She wondered why she was so nervous about telling Jack. She should have known that he would be ecstatic about it.

"So how far in are you?" Jack's eyes were curious.

"One month today."

Jack's eyes went from curiosity to shock. "But…But that means that the baby…was…was conceived on…"

Yes Jack, the baby was conceived on the Titanic. Jack beamed. That was the first time they made love. He smiled.

"That's… That's amazing!"

"I know! Jack, I'm so glad that you're excited about having this baby. I was so afraid that you would be mad."

"Mad? How could I be mad? The only way I could be mad, is if the baby was Cal's."

"Oh, Jack, never."

"I'm glad to hear that. But do you know what?"

Rose's eyes filled with curiosity "What?"

"I don't think I would love you any less." Rose smiled. They shared a long and passionate kiss before Rose got up to make dinner. Jack stayed sitting on the couch. He thought about having a baby. He didn't know anything about being a father. He was only nineteen. Rose was only seventeen. What if he screwed up?

_ "No!_ " He said silently. "_You're not going to screw up. You can't. It's Rose's child. The child is going to be perfect. Just like her. Stop thinking like that! How could you be so selfish? Rose needs you!"_

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Rose was getting cold feet too. _"What if the baby comes out wrong? What if I can't give Jack a perfect baby? He deserves to have a perfect baby. I don't even know a single thing about being a mother. I could never use my mother as an example. I'll never be like my mother. A baby that Jack made deserves much more than that. And it WILL get much more love than I did."_ She was sure of it.

After dinner, Jack and Rose decided to go for a walk. After walking about two blocks, they stumbled upon a store that sold baby clothes. "Should we go in?" Jack asked

"Just to look. We can't buy anything until we know the sex." Jack nodded. They walked into the store, hand in hand. The store was very large. It was filled with baby cloths, baby bottles, and all kinds of things for a baby. Jack took a look at the baby bottles.

"Hey, I was wondering, are you gonna breast feed?"

Rose thought about it for a second."I'm not sure. I…I want to. My mother never breastfed me. I heard that's that breast milk is better for the baby than baby formula is.

"Really?"

"mmhmm"

Jack and Rose ended up buying six baby bottles and a highchair. "I don't get it."

"Rose was confused. "Get what?"

"If you're going to breast feed, why are we buying bottles, again?" Rose laughed. She laughed so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. "Rose!" Jack said worriedly. "Are you alright?" He held her close.

'I'm fine, Jack. I was just laughing." Jack chuckled

"Can you please tell me what I said that was so funny? "

Rose smiled "How long do you think woman breastfeed for? Because you're only supposed to do it for about seven months."

"Well, I'm sorry. How should I know? I've never had breasts before." Rose laughed she laughed harder than she laughed the first time.

That night, Jack and Rose snuggled up on the couch, and stared at the starry sky from their window. Jack sang into Rose's ear

"_Come Josephine on my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes."_

Rose giggled. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to love somebody this much?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. I think it's possible. If it wasn't, then how could I be loving you this much?" Rose smiled.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked curiously.

"You make everything make sense. No matter how ridicules it may be." Jack grinned. They went upstairs and slept soundly in each other's arms.

_June, 1912_

"So how's the baby going Rose?" Annemarie asked.

"Pretty good. It hasn't been kicking yet."

"Well, I would hope not. You're only about two months in."

Rose giggled. "Oh yeah."

Annemarie smiled. "Hey, I have an Idea. Since no one's here right now, how about we lock up early and go see a movie?"

Rose was surprised by what Annemarie had just said. Wasn't that against the rules or something? " Are we allowed to do that."

"Well, I do own the restaurant, so I think it will be okay."

"Okay." Rose agreed. They walked three blocks to the nearest movie theater. They bought popcorn and soda and tickets. The theater wasn't that crowded, so they were able to sit in the front row.

The movie was good, and took about an hour and a half, long. When it was over, Rose and Annemarie walked up the street together, and then parted their ways. It had been a fun day.

_ September 1912_

Time moved by slowly for Jack and Rose, who were expecting their first child in December. Rose was now six months pregenent. They were both becoming more and more excited about having a child. But for each of them, there was a shimmer of doubt, about their own parenting skills. They were both so young. Jack was worried the most what if something was to happen to Rose?" She was only seventeen. What if something bad happened while she was giving birth? He would be nothing Without Rose. But as soon as he saw Rose, he would convince himself that he was just being paranoid.

"Rose, come over here." Rose walked over to where Jack was standing.

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes. It's a surprise."

Rose sighed exasperatedly. "Do I really have to close my eyes?"

Jack chuckled "Yes, you have to."

Rose sighed again "Okay." She closed her eyes and let Jack guide her up the stairs and into the spare room. "Can I open my eyes now?"

Not yet…and…now! Open your eyes." Rose gasped. She was standing in front of a wooden cot. It was nicely made and looked like it took a lot of work to make.

Jack? Did you build this tonight?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Jack, this is amazing." For a few moments, all Jack could do was blush. Finally he pulled rose close and said

"I'm glad you like it." He tenderly kissed her on the side of her lips.

"I love you Jack." They walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Something smells good." Jack sniffed the air

"It's dinner, and I think It's ready."

"Well it smells good, that's for sure. What are we having?"

"Chicken noodle soup. And I was right. It is ready." Just then Rose Gasped. "Jack! Come here!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jack rushed to Rose's side. Rose placed Jack's hand on her stomach. Jack gasped

"Was That…did the baby just…?

"Kick? Yes."

"Can You believe it Rose?"

"Believe what?"

"That we made the baby inside of there."

"It's a miricale, Jack. Every birth is."

Jack smiled. He had never felt this good before. So what about this amazing smelling dinner that you made?"

Rose smiled "Could you set the table for me?" Jack kissed her cheek.

"Of course." After Jack had set the table and Rose had served the sop that sat down to eat. "So I've been thinking." Jack said

"About?"

"What are we going to name the baby?"

"Hmmm." Rose thought for a second. "Well, if it's a boy, I definitely want to name him Jack. But I haven't thought of any girls names. What about you?"

"I like _Vanessa_ for a girl."

Rose thought about it for a moment. "Hmm. Vanessa. I like That." She smiled

By the time dinner was over, they agreed that if the baby was a boy they would name him Jack Joseph Dawson. And if it was a girl, they would name her Vanessa Rose Dawson.

Sooooooooooo I really hope you liked it! If you did, then I think that you'll love chapter 5 which will be up very soon. Please Please Please Review. If you like my story so far, subscribe!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so I think you're REALLY going to like this next chapter!

_October, 1912_

Rose was now seven months pregnant. She had to stop working at the diner. Every day, Annemarie would come over for a little while to check up on Rose. Rose enjoyed her time with Annemarie. She was a great friend.

"How does this one look?' Rose asked Annemarie she was trying on maternity clothes in a department store.

"It looks good. I like that color on you." Rose smiled. She liked it too. It was a soft green. It was a very pretty dress. Rose bought ten new maternity dresses. After they went shopping they went out to lunch. They each had Spaghetti and meatballs.

Thank you so much Annie. I had a great time."

"Any time Rose. I love shopping."

When Jack came home, Rose was cooking dinner. "I'm home!" Jack called

"I'm in the kitchen!" Rose called back. Jack walked into the kitchen and kissed Rose on the cheek. "Hello Darling, How was your day?"

It was okay. It wasn't the same without you." Rose gave him a quick peck on the lips. "How was your day?"

It was good. I went shopping with Annie. Then we went out to lunch. But I missed you a lot." After dinner they went upstairs. Jack kissed Rose passionately Rose took her dress off and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Is this gonna hurt the baby?" Jack asked with concern

"No."

"Good." Jack was relived. He really wanted to continue what they were doing.

_December 24, 1912_

Rose couldn't believe that she was already due in only 4 days. It seemed like just yesterday, she just found out that she was pregnant. It was Christmas Eve. She was making stew for her and Jack. This would be their first Christmas together.

Just then Jack walked in. "Hello darling, how was your day at work?"

It was okay. But it just got better. He took a big whiff of the aroma of the stew. "Mmmm. Dinner smells good, what are we having."

"Stew."

After dinner, they snuggled by the tree. After a little while, they went upstairs and dressed for bed. They got under the covers, and slept safely in each other's arms.

_Christmas, 1912 _

Rose woke up, to find that Jack wasn't there. She walked down stairs. Jack was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee. "There you are." Jack looked up and smiled."

"Good morning Rose, Merry Christmas."

Rose smiled "Merry Christmas, Jack."

Jack smiled at Rose. "Do you want to open the presents now?" Rose shook her head yes as she walked towards the Christmas tree. Jack and Rose sat down next to the tree. Rose handed Jack a wrapped package.

"You open your's first." Rose handed Jack a wrapped package. Jack felt the package. It was sort of skinny, like a book. He held it for a few seconds before opening it. It was a leather portfolio, similar to the one he had lost on the Titanic. He opened it up. It already had smooth white paper and the tools he would need to draw with. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I thought you would." Rose smiled.

"Now you have to open your present." Jack handed Rose a small wrapped box. She carefully tore the paper, until the box was unwrapped. She opened the box. Inside the box, there was a diamond necklace that matched her ring. Rose was breathless. "Do you like it?"

Rose was finally able to choke out the words: "I love it. Jack, this is beautiful." Jack smiled.

After they ate breakfast, Jack and Rose took a walk to the baby store. The same store that they went to, the day they found out they were having a baby. They bought yellow sheets for the cot, and diapers. They were going to buy a baby blanket as well, but then they decided to wait until the baby was born and they knew what sex it was, so they could buy either a pink one, or a blue one.

When they came home, it was already two thirty in the afternoon. Jack and Rose walked upstairs, washed up, and got dressed. Annemarie was coming over for Christmas dinner and she would be there in about two hours When they were washed and dressed, they walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Rose rubbed the now huge, bump on her stomach. "Can you believe it, Jack?"

"Believe what?"

"That we're having a baby in just three days. I mean, it feels like it was just a week ago, when I found out I was pregnant."

Jack smiled. He wasn't sure about he would be as a father, in fact, he didn't know the first thing about parenthood. All he knew, was that he would try his best. It's amazing, isn't it?"

Now it was Rose's turn to smile. "Jack?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you think that we'll be good parents?"

"The best." Although Jack wasn't sure about himself, he was certain, that Rose would make an excellent mother. No matter what was thrown at them, he knew that they would go through it together. What he didn't know, was that Rose was thinking the exact same thing.

Later that day, they heard a knock at the door. Rose opened the door. Annemarie as standing in the doorway, holding a pie. Merry Christmas! I made apple pie 'cause I know it's your favorite. She gave Rose the pie.

"Merry Christmas, Annie! Come in."

They had a roasted turkey for dinner, and the apple pie for dessert. After Annemarie left, Jack and Rose got dressed for bed. They slept soundly in each other's arms.

_December 28, 1912_

Annemarie and Rose were having lunch at the apartment. Rose made pasta and salad for the both of them. Just then, Rose felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She winced. Annemarie looked worried. "Rose, are you okay?" Rose winced again. "Rose?"

"The baby… I…It's… It's time. Go get Jack!" Annemarie nodded as she ran out the door and headed toward the art gallery that Jack worked at.

Jack was walking home to check up on rose, during his lunch break. Annemarie spotted him. "Jack! Rose is in labor. Jack gasped.

"Go get a doctor! I'm going to make sure Rose is okay!" She nodded and ran off. Jack ran as fast as he could to their apartment. "Rose!" He ran up to where she was lying and kissed her.

"Jack! Thank God you're here. I don't know what I would have done if you-"

"Shh. I'm here now. That's all that matters. Annie's getting a doctor. You'll be okay." Rose made an effort to smile. He always made everything better.

Annemarie ran in with a doctor. "Sir, you need to leave, this is no place for a man."

"No! He's staying!" Rose screamed.

"I'm sorry, but you really do need to leave!"

"I'm staying." Jack growled

The doctor sighed. "Alright." Rose squeezed Jack's hand as she screamed in pain.

Finally after two hours, which seemed like two years for Jack and Rose, Rose gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl, who they named Vanessa Rose Dawson. After the doctor cleaned her off, and wrapped her up in a pink blanket he placed her in Jack's arms. She had Jack's eyes and hair color but, she had Rose's curls and skin tone. Jack gazed at their newborn daughter. Her blue eyes met his. "Rose. We have a daughter." He said with tears in his eyes

Rose smiled. "She's magnificent, isn't she Jack?" Jack nodded

"And she's all ours." Vanessa yawned and slowly drifted to sleep in her father's arms.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_January 2, 1913_

Jack woke up hearing Vanessa's cries. He walked up to the cot, picked her up, and walked back to his bed. He sat in the bed, holding her in his arms. "What's wrong Nessie? Why are you crying?" He kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry? I think you are." He looked at Rose, who was still fast asleep. He sighed "Are you really gonna make me wake mommy up?" She screamed louder. He sighed again. "Okay." He shook Rose a little. "Rose?" She stirred a little bit, but she didn't wake up. Jack shook her a little harder. "Rose!"

"What?" Rose sat up.

"Nessie's hungry again." Rose sighed. Jack put Vanessa in Rose's arms.

Rose pulled her breast out and offered Vanessa her nipple. She put her mouth on it and began to suck. "Hi sweetie." Rose cooed. "Is someone hungry? Are you hungry? Yes you are! Yes you are!" It was at that moment that Rose had realized that her first five days of parenting had been completely natural. Not once, did she worry about if she would be a good mother. She didn't question how she held her or how she put her to sleep. She just knew. All her worries about motherhood had dissolved away.

Vanessa let go of her mother's nipple. Rose waited a few minutes before she got up to go get a diaper. She came back and laid Vanessa on a towel.

"Here Rose, give her to me. I'll change her. You need to get some sleep." She gave Jack the baby. "Can I have the diaper?" Rose gave him the towel and the diaper. "Goodnight Rose."

Rose smiled. "Goodnight Jack. I love you."

"I love you." Jack gently touched his lips to her's.

His eyes now focused on Vanessa. "As for you, Missy. You're a mess." Jack chuckled. He opened up her diaper and winced at the smell. He whiped her and put a new diaper on her. "Isn't that better?" He kissed her on the nose. Vanessa yawned. "Alright Nessie, I think it's time you go back to your cot." He laid her down, and pulled the pink blanket up to her chest. Goodnight, Vanessa. I love you, my little angel." He kissed her one last time before turning out the light, and walking back to bed.

_January 4, 1913_

_Dear Molly,_

_ A lot has changed since we have last seen each other. First of all, Jack and I are happily married, and have been since April. We also now have a beautiful daughter; Vanessa Rose Dawson. She is now eight days old. Jack is an amazing father. Then again, I always knew he would be._

_Please write back,_

_Rose._

Rose put her pen down, quietly. She didn't want to wake, Vanessa. They had over an hour of peace and quiet, and she wanted it to stay that way. Jack would have to go back to work in ten days, and she didn't want to waste any of their time together.

Just when she was about to walk downstairs, she heard the baby whimper. She sighed and walked over to the cot. She scooped her up and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong Ness? What's wrong?" Vanessa stopped crying and looked up at her mother with her big blue eyes. "You want mommy? Is that all you wanted?" She gently rocked her in her arms. "Let's go see daddy. "

Rose carefully carried her down the stairs and into the living room. "Daddy!" Rose called. Jack looked up. He had never been called that before. "Hi Nessa!" Rose gave him the baby. He stroked her tiny cheek. "Your Growing up too fast, Ness. You're already eight days old." He chuckled "Time is already slipping away from me, kid." He tickled her stomach.

"I wish this could last forever." Rose sighed.

"Jack raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she's not going to stay like this forever. She'll grow up. And get married, and, have a baby of her own someday.

"But not someday soon."

Rose giggled. "Of course."

_January 8, 1913_

_Dear Rose,_

_ Congratulations I'm so glad that you and Jack are happy. And congratulations on the new member of the family! I'm very happy for you. The three of you need to come and visit, so I can meet Vanessa. Which by the way is a beautiful name. Warmest wishes to all three of you_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Molly_

Rose put Molly's letter down and walked downstairs, and into the living room. Jack was asleep on the couch, with Vanessa sleeping on his chest. She couldn't wake them up. They were just too cute. She quietly walked back upstairs and into their bedroom. At the moment, Vanessa slept in her cot, in Jack and Rose's room. When she was a few months older, she would sleep in the room across from theirs.

Rose took Jack's portfolio from the desk, and opened it. There were some fairly new drawings that she had never seen before. One of them was of Rose sitting in a Rocking chair, breastfeeding Vanessa. Another one was of Vanessa, asleep on their bed. They were beautiful. She just wished that she could have seen them earlier.

Meanwhile, downstairs Jack woke up. He slowly and carefully sat up, so he wouldn't wake up the baby. He slowly and quietly carried Vanessa upstairs. He walked into their room. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

Rose looked up. "I was just looking at your drawings. Jack-"

"Let's go down stairs so we don't have to whisper" He put Vanessa in her cot and pulled the blanket up to her chest. Rose took Jacks portfolio and as he took her hand. They walked downstairs and onto the couch.

"Jack these drawings are amazing!"

Jack beamed."You really think so?"

"I know so! I love these! When did you draw them?"

Jack showed her the picture of her breastfeeding. I drew this one, the day Vanessa was born. "And I drew this one yesterday."

"Why didn't you show me these earlier?"

"Jack chuckled. I never have time. We're both so busy with the baby."

Rose put her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go back on Tuesday." She sighed. "I want it to be like this forever."

Jack chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I have to go to work, Rose. How else do you think I'm gonna support you and Nessie?"

Rose sighed "It's just that I miss you. A lot."

"And I miss you. But at least now you have Nessie to keep you company."

Rose smiled "That's true. You know, it will be her first day without you."

"I know, I'm gonna miss you both so much." He embraced her in a hug as they enjoyed their quiet, alone time.


	7. Chapter 7

_April 14 1913_

_ Rose looked up at Jack from the lifeboat as it got farther and farther away from where Jack was standing. This time she couldn't jump. She had Vanessa in her arms. If she jumped off, she would drop her. Rose stood up. She couldn't stop herself from jumping. She watched as her daughter fell into the north Atlantic._

_ "Vanessa!" Jack screamed. He jumped in the water without hesitating._

_ Rose, who was still hanging on to the boat, felt her muscles go weak. She let go of the edge of the boat. And fell into the cold ocean. _

_ She saw Jack and swam to him. He remained motionless, looking down at something._

_ "What is it Jack?" He didn't answer. She faced him. She could see tears in his eyes and that he was holding something. She looked down, to see their dead daughter in his arms._

"NO!" she screamed. Jack sat up.

"Rose? Rose!" He shook her. "Rose wake up you're dreaming!"

Rose put her head on Jack's shoulder. "Oh, Jack it was horrible. The ship was sinking and you were still on it, so I jumped but I forgot about Vanessa and-"

"Shh. It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright. It wasn't real. It was just a dream."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Could you go get Vanessa for me?"

"Of course." Jack got up and walked to the cot and scooped Vanessa up in his arms, kissed her forehead, and carried her to the bed. He placed her in Rose's arms. She stirred a little, but then slept soundly.

"Jack! She's breathing again!"

Jack let out a little chuckle. "She never stopped, Rose. It was just a dream, remember?"

Rose shuddered at the thought of her dream. She gazed at her sleeping daughter and smiled. "She's so precious. Isn't she, Jack?"

He smiled. "She's beautiful." Rose handed the baby to him and and drifted back into sleep.

Jack placed Vanessa on his chest. "Nessie, could you do me a favor? Don't cause mommy too much trouble. She deserves some peace." He kissed her head and fell asleep with Vanessa sleeping on his chest, her little hands grasping his shirt.

The next morning, Rose woke up before Jack did. She was surprised that Vanessa slept through the entire night. In fact, that was the first time she had ever slept through the night. She wondered why. She looked over to Jack and saw Vanessa sleeping soundly on his chest. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Jack turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Are you watching us sleep?"

"So what if I am? You two are adorable." Jack smiled. "Jack, did you know that Vanessa slept through the entire night?"

Jack was surprised. He realized that they weren't woken up in the middle of the night by their daughter. "Oh Yeah! Maybe now we can sleep more often."

Rose giggled. "We can try."

_May 28, 1913_

Vanessa was six months that day. Jack and Rose could hardly believe it. It felt like just yesterday, they held their newborn daughter for the first time. Now she was already half a year old. Jack had taken off of work that day, so he could spend time with his little girl.

Rose was making breakfast while Jack was sitting on the couch holding Vanessa. She was quite content in her father's arms. She stared up at him with her big blue eyes. That was enough to melt her father's heart. "I love you, Nessie. I always will."

_He's the perfect father_ Rose thought. "You always knew he would be." She told herself.

Vanessa started to cry. "Awww Nessie, what's wrong?" Vanessa continued to cry. You're not wet. Or…dirty. Are you hungry?" Vanessa kept crying. "I think you are."

"Here, give her to me." Jack placed the baby in Rose's arms. Rose sat in the rocking chair, and nursed her.

_July, 1913_

It had been two days since Rose stopped breastfeeding. Vanessa was cranky because of it, but she drank the milk from her bottle without a problem.

Rose was at the grocery store while, Jack stayed home with the baby He was sitting at the desk, sketching. He turned around to check on Vanessa, since, the last time he checked, was asleep. She was grabbing the railing of her cot, almost standing.

"Hey Nessa!" Jack walked up to the cot. "What'cha doing?" He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

Vanessa giggled "dada!"

Shock ran through Jack's face. "What did you say Ness?"

"dada!" Vanessa clapped her hands.

"Vanessa! You said dada! That's you're first word! Say it again Nessa!"

"dada!" Jack's eyes were filled with tears of joy. He had never been called dada before. Rose called him that once or twice when she was holding Vanessa, but his daughter had never called him that herself.

That's right, Nessie. And dada love's you." Just then Jack heard the door open.

"I'm back!" Rose called.

Jack ran downstairs

"Rose!Rose!" Jack sprinted up to Rose

Rose laughed "What is it, Jack?"

"Say it again, Nessie."

Vanessa laughed and clapped her hands "dada!"

Rose smiled. Jack, that's her first word!"

"I know! It's incredible!"

"Extraordinary!" Jack embraced Rose and Vanessa. His life was finally complete. Without them, he had nothing.

_August, 1913_

Rose was reading a book. She looked at the clock. _I haven't heard Vanessa in over three hours__**.**_ She thought. She decided to go check on her. She walked into their room and gasped at what she saw. Vanessa had taken her diaper off, and decided to whip it on the wall.

"Vanessa!" Rose screamed trying to hold back her laughter. "What did you do?"

"mama!" Vanessa squealed. Rose picked her up and winced after seeing her dirty hands.

She sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up." Rose took her into the bathroom, and gave her a bath. She wrapped her up in a towel and set her down on her bed. She cleaned up the mess on the wall and then started on the sheets. She washed them in the sink, and hung them up to dry. The sheets wouldn't be dry until the next day, so she would have to sleep with her and Jack in their bed.

When Jack came home, Vanessa was asleep again. This time in Rose's arms. "Jack, you'll never guess what your daughter did today!"

"What?" He was curious.

"Well, she was supposed to be taking her nap. But when I went to check on her, She whiped her diaper on the wall."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "And was it…full?"

"Uh huh."

Jack burst into laughter "Is it still there?"

"No, I washed the wall. And Vanessa. And the sheets, just to be safe, so she's going to have to sleep in our bed with us tonight."

Jack laughed. "Only Nessa." He smiled and shook his head.

That night, the three of them slept in Jack and Rose's bed, Vanessa, sleeping on Jack's chest. That was her favorite place to sleep. Her little hands would grasp his shirt, and her head was turned towards her mother. Jack kissed Vanessa's blond curls and ran his fingers through them. He put his other arm around Rose and sighed. He loved them both with all his heart. They were his life. He looked at Rose. She was fast asleep. What more could he ask for? His life was perfect. Jack slowly drifted to sleep

'


	8. Chapter 8

_December 28, 1913_

Jack and Rose were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. Jack looked up from his coffee, at Rose, and then at the stairs. He noticed that she was doing the same thing. "You hear that too?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Rose nodded and smiled.

"It looks like our alone time is up." Rose shook her head and laughed.

Jack laughed with her. "I guess you're right." He looked at the stairs again. "Come on." He got up and took Rose's hand. "Let's go get the birthday girl." They walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Mommy!" They heard Vanessa call. They walked up the stairs "Daddy!" Vanessa called.

"We're coming, sweetie!" Rose called. They walked into her room Vanessa was standing up, one hand on the railing of her cot. When she saw her parents, she laughed and clapped her hands. Rose picked her up and twirled her around. "Good morning, Nessie! How's my little girl?"

Vanessa giggled and clapped her hands "Mommy!" Rose kissed her forehead.

"Can I have her?" Jack held his arms out waiting for Vanessa. Rose put her in his arms. Jack kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Birthday girl!" Vanessa smiled as she grabbed Jack's nose.

"Daddy!" Vanessa tugged on a lock of Jack's hair.

"I think someone's hungry!" Jack said, tickling her stomach.

Rose took her from Jack, and smelt her bottom. "I think somebody needs to get changed, first.

Jack chuckled. "Alright, I won't stop you there." After Rose changed Vanessa's diaper, the three of them went downstairs, and into the kitchen. Rose started to make breakfast, while Jack fixed Vanessa's bottle. He scooped her up in one arm, with the bottle in the other. He sat on the couch and fed her brought the bottle up to her lips. Vanessa put her mouth on the nipple of the bottle and sucked until all the milk was gone. Jack held her so that her head was rested on his shoulder. He patted her back until she burped. He put her in the highchair and helped Rose in the kitchen.

At about twelve O'clock that day, Rose was making a small cake, while Jack was putting Vanessa to sleep. He walked into the room that he and Rose shared, and placed her on the bed. Vanessa stirred a bit, but she continued to sleep. Jack took out his portfolio and looked at the first pictures he drew of her. She looked so much smaller than she did then. He took out a new, white, clean piece of paper and began to draw her. He sketched every line slowly and carefully, so she wouldn't wake up. She stirred a couple of times, but she remained asleep. When Jack had finished drawing, he put the picture in his portfolio and watched Vanessa sleep. She was so peaceful. Every now and then her little hands would twitch. Jack smiled. She was just so perfect. He picked her up and put her in her cot. He kissed her on the forehead before he pulled the blanket up to her chest. He watched his little angel sleep for a few more minutes before he walked downstairs. He walked up to Rose, who was still in the kitchen, and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's it going?" He said, embracing her from behind. Rose kissed him on the lips before turning back to what she was doing.

"Pretty good." She smiled "I'm almost done." She took the cake out of the oven. The warm aroma of warm vanilla cake filled the kitchen. Jack took a whiff of the air. "Mmmm. smells good." He sniffed again. "When can we eat it?" He walked toward the cake.

"Oh no you don't, Jack. That's for AFTER dinner. And AFTER Nessie blows out the candles.

Jack sighed. "I guess so."

"So Jack, you've been up there for awhile. What were you doing? Was Vanessa really up for that long?"

Uh… I was just watching her…ah…sleep."

Rose smiled. "She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. Isn't she?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"So Rose, can you believe that we've been parents for a year?"

"Barely. It seems like just yesterday, I held our newborn baby in my arms. And now she's already one year old. It's overwhelming."

"I know." Jack sighed. That was all he was thinking about when he was drawing her.

_January 28, 1914_

A month had passed since Vanessa turned one. Rose looked at the clock. The doctor would be there soon. Jack walked downstairs and sat next to her on the couch. "Is she still coughing?" Rose's eyes and voice were both full of concern.

Jack's face was full of worry and concern "Yup." He shook his head in disappointment. She had been sick for a week, now. They were both worried and were hoping it was nothing major.

"What's she doing now?"

"She's asleep. But it won't be for long. She'll wake up coughing again." Just then, the doorbell rang. Rose opened the door. She let the doctor in.

"Where's the patient?"

"She's in her room, sleeping." Jack, Rose and the doctor walked upstairs and into Vanessa's bedroom. Rose lightly shook Vanessa. "Nessie?" Vanessa coughed before she opened her eyes. Jack picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. The doctor checked her before turning to Rose and Jack.

"So, what is it?" Jack was impatient.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, your daughter has caught a severe case of influenza."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't think she'll make it. I'm sorry."

Rose could already feel the tears in her eyes. She couldn't be hearing this right. There was no way he was saying what she thought he was. "What?" She looked at Jack. She could see that his eyes were getting wet.

"You're kidding, right? You can't be serious. Tell me you're not serious!"

The doctor shook his head "I'm sorry. But she's too small to survive this. It's highly unlikely that she will. The doctor looked at them. He could see the horror in their faces. "But you two are both young. You can have another baby." The doctor tried to lighten the mood.

Rose's shock suddenly turned into anger. She took Vanessa from her cot and held her in her arms. "I don't want another baby! I want MY baby!" She ran into her and Jack's room.

Jack glared at the doctor for a minute. "How long?"

The doctor was confused. "How long what?"

"How long do we have with her?"

"I would say she has about three months."

"That's it?" Jack's voice cracked. "That's all the time I have left with my little girl?" Tears were now falling from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"I'm very sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

Now it was Jack's turn to be angry. "Well you should! You're a doctor! My fucking daughter is dying and you can't do ANYTHING about it? What kind of god dam doctor are you?"

"I think I should leave."

"Yeah, I think so too!" The doctor walked down the stairs and out the door. Jack walked back upstairs and into their room and sat on the bed next to Rose. She was holding Vanessa in her arms while crying her eyes out.

"Rose?" Rose looked up at Jack. Her eyes were stained red.

"What did the doctor say?" Rose braced herself for the terrible news.

Jack took a deep breath. He hated to see Rose upset. But he had to tell her. She had a right to know.

"He said that she has about three months. He doubts she'll make it."

"Jack. It's not fair. It's just not fair. Why her?"

"I don't know, Rose. But we don't know. Maybe she WILL make it. We have to have faith Rose. We can't give up. No matter what."

Rose tried to smile. "You're right. It's just that, I can't imagine my life without her. I don't know how I could go on if I lost her forever."

Jack's gazed into Rose's eyes. "Me too. But Rose, you need to promise me something."

"What, Jack?" Rose was confused.

"No matter what happens, Rose. You'll go on. Promise me that you'll never give up. No matter how bad it may seem. No matter how hopeless things get. Promise me now Rose. And never let go of that promise." His voice cracked on the last few words. He could feel tears falling from his eyes, down his cheeks, and off of his chin.

Rose felt even more tears coming out of her eyes. "I promise, Jack. I love you. And Nessa. I love you both so much. You're both so…so perfect."

"I could say the same about you." Jack managed a very small smile. "But that would be an understatement."

"Jack, why are you so perfect?"

" The real question is, why are you and Nessie so perfect?"

Rose looked at Vanessa. She coughed a little, but she slowly drifted to sleep. "She IS perfect isn't she?"

"Here, can I have her?" Rose passed Vanessa to Jack. "You wanna know why she's so perfect?"

"Why?"

"Because she's just like you." Rose smiled. A real smile. A very small one, but it was still a smile.

"No, Jack. It's because she's just like you." Jack kissed her forehead. Rose sighed "I guess I should start dinner, now." She stood up and walked out of the room. A few moments later she peered back in. "Are you coming?" Jack looked up from Vanessa, and at her.

"In a minute. I need to put her to sleep. Rose smiled, but she could feel tears in her eyes. She ran downstairs. Jack remained seated on the bed. He looked down at Vanessa while the tears started welling in his eyes.

"I love you, Vanessa. You know that, right?" A tear dropped from his eye, and streamed down his cheek. "Daddy loves you, Nessa. So much." Don't give up on us, Ness. You can't leave us. "No matter how hard it gets. No matter how hopeless. I know you can get through this. I know you. I know you can. Do it for me. Do it for your mother. Mommy doesn't think she can deal with losing you forever. And to be honest, I don't think I can, either." Jack stood up, and walked into Vanessa's room and placed her in her cot. "I love you." I told her one last time before he kissed her on her forehead. He watched her little chest rise and fall for a few moments. He walked out of the room and downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen. Rose turned to look at him. "You've been crying again."

Rose sighed. "So have you."

"Can you blame me?"

"Of course not. I think this might be one of the worst days of my life."

Jack sighed. _"She's right."_ He thought._ "Today sucks._" "Me too." Dinner was silent that night. Whenever they spoke, they could feel lumps in their throats, and tears in their eyes.

That night, the three of them slept in Jack and Rose's bed, Vanessa sleeping in the middle of them. Jack wanted her to sleep on chest, like she always did when she slept with them, but he knew that Rose wanted to be as close to her as possible. Jack and Rose both fell asleep with an awful blend of sorrow, pain, hurt, and horror, in their hearts.

Okay, what do you think? Too sad? To be honest, I wrote the last few paragraphs while listening to Beth from glee! Amazing song! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

_February, 1914_

Rose looked up at the ceiling. She was holding Vanessa in her arms. The past month had been a horror. She hasn't gotten any better. In fact, she'd gotten worse. Rose was worried as ever, now. She sighed. She wished Jack was there. He always knew what to say. But no matter what he said, she knew in her heart that it just wasn't fair. "_What the hell did we ever do to deserve this?"_ She thought. _"Did we do something wrong? Did she? Was it the way she was conceived? Are we being punished?"_ Rose looked down at her sleeping daughter. _"She's the most perfect little thing in the world."_ She kissed her forehead. "I love you Nessa. More than you could possibly imagine. Please don't leave me, Ness. Please." Rose held Vanessa tight. She could feel a huge lump in her thought, and tears forming in her eyes. Vanessa wasn't going to leave her. She couldn't. She had so much of her life left to live.

Meanwhile, in the art gallery down the street, Jack was having the same feelings. He was staring at the pictures he drew of Vanessa the day she was born, the first pictures he had ever drawn of her. "_My baby girl." _Jack could already feel the tears in his eyes. No. He couldn't cry. Not there. He wiped the tears with his shirt. He had drawn so many pictures of her, but for some reason, those two pictures always seemed to make him cry the most. He tried to swallow the big lump in his throat, but it didn't work.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Jack turned around. It was his best friend, Rob. He owned the gallery. He was the only person that Jack told about Vanessa.

"Yes. Uh…no. I don't think so." The lump was getting worse. Much worse. "I think horrible would be the better word, actually."

Rob patted Jack's back. "I'm sorry, buddy. You know that if there was something I could to do to help, I would, right."

"Thanks. It just that, I feel like this is my fault, you know, I should have been home more. You know what I mean? I see her beautiful face every day, and in two months I'm probably never gonna see her again. I don't know what to do. I've never been this afraid before. Not even on the Ti-"Jack stopped himself. He never told Rob about the Titanic.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Uh… nothing, never mind."

` "Okay then. Anyway Jack, I know how hard this must be for you. But you can't be so hard on yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. This want your fault, it's no one's. do you understand?"

Jack sighed. "Alright." On the inside he was disagreeing with him. No matter what anyone said, he knew it was his fault. "If you don't mind, I really want to be alone."

Rob nodded understandingly, and walked away.

Jack looked back down at the drawings. His lip began to quiver. He put his head in his hands. Rob walked back into the room.

"Jack. Go home."

"What? But-"

"Go and be with your daughter. Don't worry; I'll pay you for the whole day."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Rob smiled and nodded at him.

Jack walked down the street, to their apartment. Rose was still sitting on the couch. "I'm home!"

"Jack! Why are you home so early?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here now. With you and Nessie. I love you both so much."

Rose felt a few tears in her eyes. She didn't know if it was from her pain, or not. "I love you too, Jack." They embraced each other. For a very short moment, some of the pain seemed to leave. But it didn't last very long

"Where is Nessa, anyway?"

"She's asleep. Do you want to see her? I was just about to."

"Yes." They walked upstairs, and into Vanessa's room. They walked over to the cot and watched their sleeping daughter. Jack felt more tears in his eyes. He picked Vanessa up from her cot, and kissed her forehead. She was so beautiful. "I love you Nessie." He whispered. He could feel her breathing. He was thankful for that. She was alive, for now. Just then, Jack heard Rose sobbing.

"Rose?" He embraced Rose with one arm, holding Vanessa in the other. "What's wrong?" He kissed Rose's forehead. Rose closed her eyes and sobbed harder. "Rose! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Jack, I love her so much! It's just not fair! Why her? Why us?"

"I know, Rose. But we have to be strong. For her."

""You don't think I try? I try to be strong! But it's hard. It's hard when someone you love so much, might not be around in two months! Two months, Jack! That's all we have left, with her! Two months!"

"You don't think I'm upset too? This is hard on both of us, Rose. I know that it's not easy, but you can't give up, Rose. You can't lose hope." Jack removed a strand of hair from Rose's face. "She needs us to be strong."

Rose sighed. "I know. I'm sorry." She buried her face in Jack's shirt. " I just love her so much."

"I know. It's okay. We'll get through this. We have to. For her."

"Rose nodded. "I know. Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Jack held Rose and Vanessa tighter.

"I love you too." Rose kissed his cheek and took Vanessa from his arms.

_March, 1914_

_Rose was running outside in a grass backyard with Vanessa. She knew it was a dream because this girl was much older than Nessie, about four years old. But she knew it was her because she had those blue eyes and blond curls that both her and Jack loved so much. _

_All of a sudden the beautiful green grass faded away as it turned into boards of a deck on a boat. Rose looked around. She saw the faces of the people that she once knew, on the Titanic. She heard the horrid cries that she heard on the night of the sinking. She looked to her left. She saw a porter filling woman and children into a boat. She looked down to see that four year old Vanessa was standing beside her clutching her dress. She could see Nessie, but where was Jack? _

"_Jack!" She looked around no answer. She tried again. "Jack!" Still nothing. Rose looked back at the lifeboat and thought of her daughter's survival. _

"_Come on Ness, we're getting on that boat." Vanessa ran in the opposite direction that Rose intended on going. "Wait Ness! You're going the wrong way!" She followed her into the insides of the ship and down the staircase that led to third class. "No, Ness! What are you doing! Come back!"_

_The first class hall was almost flooded. Rose looked around. She couldn't find Vanessa anywhere. "Ness!" She didn't respond." "Nessa! Where are you?" Still no answer. "Vanessa Rose Dawson, you answer me this instant!" As soon as those words left her mouth, the flooded floor disappeared, as did the ship._

_She found herself, lying on a door in the middle of the ocean, holding Jack's hand. Rose felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, to see four year old Vanessa lying next to her on the door. "One month, Mommy." _

_Rose turned to Jack. "Jack? What does she mean?"Jack had sadness, pain, and horror in his eyes. _

"_One more month, Rose. That's all we have left." Rose was confused. One month until what? What do we have left? Then it hit her. Two months ago, the doctor had told them that Vanessa would probably have only three months to live. But there couldn't be only one month left. Could it? The past two months were probably the quickest two months of her life. She couldn't be gone in just one month. Could she?" _

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt a huge pain in her heart. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. A pain, in which Rose had learned in the past two months, was the worst pain anyone could ever have. It was the worst she had ever felt in her entire life. It hurt more than when she realized her daughter's possible fate. _

"NO!" she whaled. Jack immediately sat up.

"Rose! Rose wake up you're having a bad dream!"

"Oh, Jack! It's horrible."

"Tell me what your dream was about"

"I was on the Titanic and Vanessa ran away and-"

"It's alright. It was just a dream. It wasn't real."

"But it is real, Jack!"

"Rose, you were dreaming."

Jack! It's real!"

"What are you talking about, Rose?" Rose began to sob. Jack embraced her. There was deep worry in his royal blue eyes. "Rose? What's wrong?" Rose put her face in her hands. "Rose! Please tell me what's wrong!"

"One month." Rose said between sobs.

"What?"

"We only have one month left. That's it." For a moment, Jack was still confused. Then he realized what she meant. His heart sank.

'That's it?" Rose nodded her head. "That's all we have?"

"Uh-huh." For a few minutes, Jack's face was blank and lifeless.

"Well we don't know if-" Rose interrupted him.

"But what if that's what's going to happen."

"But what if it isn't. I really don't think it's gonna happen. I just have this feeling, deep in my gut. I think, no wait, I KNOW that Vanessa can make it. She's a fighter, just like me."

"Jack. She hasn't gotten any better."

"Have faith, Rose. If you really love her, you would."

"I know, Jack. You're right." She rested her head on his chest and kissed his throat. "I mean, who knows? Maybe you're right. Maybe she'll make it."

"Just have hope, Rose. That's all we can do right now." Rose smiled a very small smile. The first in days.

"You're right. I trust you on this, Jack." Jack smiled back.

"I'm glad to hear that. Because you can always trust me. I promise"

"And you can trust me, Jack. I would never lie to you." Jack smiled again.

"That's good. Because I've always trusted you."

"I've always trusted you, as well." She kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much, Jack."

"I love you, too."

Jack and Rose fell asleep in each other's arms.

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

_March, 1914_

Rose sat on the couch staring at the clock. She wasn't looking at it for any particular reason, she was just staring _"One month."_ she said that over and over in her head. _"One month. That's it."_ Rose looked at the ceiling, thought for a moment, then looked back at the clock. _The doctor will be here any minute."_ She thought. He was going to check up on Vanessa.

Rose got up, got the thermometer from the drawer in the bathroom, walked upstairs, and into Vanessa's room. She took her temperature, and then read the thermometer. Rose squealed with joy. Vanessa's temperature was seven degrees less than it usually was. This gave Rose more hope than ever. Vanessa was actually doing better! She felt tears in her eyes. But they weren't the same tears she has been crying for the past two months. They were tears of joy. Finally, after over two months, Rose had found the silver lining from the cloud that she had been living in.

Just then, Rose heard a knock on the door. Rose ran down the stairs, and opened the door.

"Hello Doctor Baker."

"Hello Rose." The doctor replied. "Has Vanessa been doing any better, lately?"

"Not since today. I just took her temperature, and she's seven degrees less since yesterday when I checked."

"That's great. That probably means that she's doing much better." Rose smiled._ "More hope."_ She thought. "May I take a look at her?"

"Of course" Rose and the doctor walked up the stairs and into Vanessa's room. Rose lightly shook Vanessa. "Nessie" Vanessa's blue eyes opened

"Mommy!"

"Hi baby!" Rose handed Vanessa to the doctor

When the doctor finished checking Vanessa, they left the room and closed the door so Vanessa could sleep.

"Vanessa is doing much better. I really think she's going to make it."

Rose hadn't been this happy in what seemed like forever. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"No problem! I'll be back at two o'clock two weeks from today"

"Of course!"

"Goodbye Rose."

"Goodbye Doctor Baker" The doctor walked downstairs and out the door. Rose felt as if a big weight had just been lifted off her shoulders She was relived. It was as if a huge ray of hope had filled the house. Rose couldn't wait for Jack to come home.

Rose was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Ever since the doctor's visit, she had been much happier. He was stirring the beef stew when she heard the door unlock. "I'm home!"

"Jack!JackJack!" She ran up to him and embraced him tightly. Jack still had the same depressed look in his eyes since the day he found out about Vanessa. He tried really hard to hide it from Rose, but she could see right through it.

"Looks like someone missed me!" Rose smiled and nodded

"Jack! You'll never guess what happened today!"

"What? Did something happen with Vanessa?" Rose nodded again. "What?" Rose squealed with happiness. "Rose, what happened to Vanessa?"

"Jack! Her temperature went down seven degrees! She's doing much better!"

A wide smile appeared on Jack's face. The depressed look in his eyes seemed to dissolve away. "Really? Are you serious? Don't mess with me, Rose."

"Jack, I'm serious. I'm not lying."

The smile on Jack's face got bigger. "That's great. No, not great, it's amazing!"

"I know! The doctor said that he really thinks she's going to make it!" Jack kissed her on the lips.

"See Rose? I told you to have faith! I told you it would be okay, that she's a fighter, just like me! I knew she'd be alright! I told you, you can trust me!"

"I do trust you. I always did. I love you. More than you could imagine."

"I love you too, Rose"

* * *

_March 1914_

Jack and Rose were waiting for the doctor to finish examining Vanessa. They were really excited to see how much progress she had made in the past two weeks. Finally, the doctor turned to them and motioned for them to come outside Nessie's room.

"So how's she doing?" Jack was suddenly nervous again. He didn't know what he would do, if she had gotten worse.

"Well I don't exactly know how to say this but…"

"Oh, no" Rose said. She knew what was coming next. Vanessa had gotten worse.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" Rose nodded "Well I was checking your daughter, and the virus is…well, gone."

Jack was in total shock. "So what you're saying is… Vanessa…OUR daughter…isn't…isn't sick…anymore?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Rose was overjoyed. She gasped in delight. "That's wonderful!"

Jack thought for a moment. It seemed too good to be true. "Wait. So she's gonna be…okay…right?"

"Yup. She's perfectly healthy. This one's a little fighter." Jack grinned an enormous grin.

"That's…Amazing!"

"I'll leave you two alone, now." The doctor walked downstairs and out the door.

"Jack! She's okay!" Rose kissed Jack passionately on the lips after a few minutes, Jack pulled away.

"I told you to trust me, Rose. I told you she'd be alright. She's a fighter. Even the doctor knows it." Rose smiled.

"I'm just happy that it's all over now. And that we have our little girl for forever."

Jack smiled "Me too. I'm so glad that she's healthy again It's a huge relief." Rose nodded agreeing.

"Jack I-"

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Rose nodded. Jack opened the door and walked into Vanessa's room, holding Rose's hand. "Hi Nessa." Vanessa reached up to Jack, indicating that she wanted Jack to pick her up. He scooped her up in his arms, and hugged her tight. They walked downstairs happy, something they hadn't done in over two months.


	11. Chapter 11

_June, 1914_

Vanessa's vocabulary had grown a lot in the past few months. She was very intelligent for her age. Jack and Rose were amazed by how fast she picked up words. The only problem was, sometimes she repeated some things that she wasn't meant to hear. But they took the good with the bad.

Rose was feeding Vanessa her dinner, waiting for Jack to come home. "Come on, Nessa. Don't spit out the peas. You're making a big mess. Rose giggled as she wiped Vanessa's chin.

"Mommy I want Bankey." Rose rolled her eyes. She wondered what would happen, if god forbid they lost that blanket.

Awww Ness, not now. When you're finished eating, you can have Blankey." Vanessa began to sob.

"I want Bankey." Rose sighed.

"Alright. You've eaten most of it, anyway. Stay here and don't move a muscle." Rose ran upstairs and got the pink blanket from her cot and ran back downstairs. "Here you go, Nessie."

"Blankey!"Vanessa hugged the blanket. Rose lifted her out of her highchair and on the living room carpet so she could play.

Just then, the door swung open as Jack walked in. "I'm home!" he called.

"Daddy!" Vanessa ran up to Jack and hugged his leg. Jack picked her up, and kissed her forehead.

"Hi Nessa!"

"Hi Daddy!"

Rose walked up to Jack and embraced him "Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Good. I missed you, though." Jack kissed Rose on the lips.

"I missed you too. Did the little rascal cause any trouble today?"

"Rose shook her head "Not really."

"That's good to hear. At least she's giving you a break." He chuckled and looked at Vanessa. "Have you been playing with that thing all day today?" he touched her blanket.

Rose giggled. "No. Actually, I just got it for her. She just finished eating." Jack looked at Vanessa. She smiled at him with her little white teeth, before resting her head on Jack's shoulder, and shutting her eyes.

"It looks like someone's tired." Jack chuckled.

"She barely napped today; she kept on waking up."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Huh. That's unusual. Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "No. And she was fine for the rest of the day."

Jack and Rose put Vanessa to bed early that night. They dressed for bed and went under the covers. They gazed at each other for a few moments.

"I love you, Jack." Jack kissed Rose on the lips. Rose kissed him back as she gently placed her hand on his neck. The kiss grew stronger as it went on. Rose moved on top of Jack and unbuttoned his pants. Jack placed his hands on Rose's back, and let them slowly fall, lower and lower. He kissed her throat, and then her jawbone. He whispered in her ear

"I love you."

They heard a little voice from Vanessa's room.

"Mommy!"

"Dammit!" Rose rolled her eyes. "_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put her to bed so early"_ She thought. Rose got out of bed and walked into Vanessa's room. "What is it, baby?"

Vanessa lifted her arms. "Up Mommy, up!"

Rose sighed. She knew she couldn't leave her there. "Alright. Come on." She lifted her up and kissed her forehead. She walked back into their room.

"Aww Rose, no."

"What am I supposed to do? Just leave her there to cry?"Jack sighed. He knew she was right.

"Daddy!" Jack smiled. He couldn't be mad at her.

"Come here, Nessa" Jack held his arms out for his daughter. Rose put her in his arms. "Alright Ness, what's up? Why are you awake?" Vanessa purely answered with,

"I wove you, Daddy." Jack smiled._ "She has me wrapped around her little finger, that's for sure."_

"I love you too, Nessie" Vanessa nuzzled her little head into Jack's chest before turning to her mother.

"I wove you, Mommy." Rose smiled.

"I love you too, baby girl." Rose Joined Jack and Vanessa under the covers, as the three of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

_January, 1915_

Vanessa's little blue eyes opened. She looked on either side of her to make sure that her mother and father were still there. She crawled toward Rose and opened her eyelid with two fingers. "Mommy? Wake up mommy! I want dinner!"

"Hmm? Oh hi Vanessa." She was still mostly asleep. She rolled over. Vanessa crawled over to Jack hoping to get better results from him. She crawled over to him and poked his forehead repeatedly. She lifted his eyelid.

"Daddy?"

"Oh Hey Vanessa." he said sleepily.

"Are you awake?" Jack closed his eyes again. "Daddy! Wake up! Wake up daddy! I want dinner!"

"Mmm." Jack buried his face in his pillow. Vanessa went back to Rose.

"Mommy!" Rose opened her eyes.

"Alright, Alright! I'm up."

"Mommy I want dinner!"

"You mean breakfast, darling." Rose sat up with Vanessa in her arms.

Jack sat up. "She woke you up too?" Rose nodded. "Here let me see her." Rose gave Jack Vanessa.

"I go downstairs daddy!"

"You wanna go downstairs? Come on." Jack stood up and followed Rose downstairs. He sat down on the couch with Vanessa in his lap.

Vanessa squinted her eyes tightly. She smiled at her father. "Daddy I go poop."

Jack sighed. "Of course you did." He walked upstairs and changed her. Afterward, He walked into his room to get Vanessa's blanket. When he was leaning down to get the blanket, he saw a newspaper. He put Vanessa on the bed so he could pick it up.

CHILD RAPIST CONTINUES TO WALK THE STREETS OF NEW YORK.

Jack frowned as he read it. The crime in the city was getting worse and worse. He didn't like the idea of Vanessa growing up in a place like that. He shook his head and sighed

"Up, Daddy!" Jack smiled He picked Vanessa up and carried her downstairs. He set her down on the couch and started to walk to the kitchen. "No daddy, no no no!" She reach her arms out and waved them towards him. Jack chuckled.

"Okay Nessie" He picked her up and kissed her forehead "Calm down" Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi Nessa!" Rose looked into Jack's eyes and could tell that something was wrong. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry."

"Jack, don't I think I know you well enough to know when you're okay or not? Well if you thought I didn't, then you're wrong. Now tell me what's wrong."

It's just that…look." Jack handed her the paper. Rose turned pale for a moment and shook her head.

"This isn't good, Jack. Eventually Nessie's going to get older. And she'll be no different than those children."

Jack nodded. "I know."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know if we can do anything. Except to be extra careful."

Rose nodded. "You're right." She reached out her arms and gestured for Jack to put Vanessa in her arms. She squeezed her tight. Vanessa laughed and pulled on a lock of Rose's fiery red hair.

"Mommy!"

"Nessa! Ness, how old are you?"

"Two!"

"That's right, baby!" Rose kissed her cheek and tickled her stomach. "You're so smart, baby girl!"

* * *

_January 1915_

"Jack?"

"Hmm? Oh, hi, Rob" Jack looked up from his drawing."

"You okay?"

"Umm…no. Why?"

"Listen buddy, you know you can tell me anything what is it? Is it Rose? Are you two having problems?"

"No, of course not! My marriage is fine."

"Then what's wrong? Is it Vanessa? Is she sick again?"

"No! It's just that… it's just… Rob… I think I want to move!"

"Move? why?"

"There's just so much danger here, now. I don't want Vanessa growing up in that kind of environment."

Rob nodded his head. "I understand. But, where are you thinking of moving?"

"I was thinking of… maybe… Santa Monica."

"Alright." Rob nodded "So you're really gonna move?"

"I don't know. I mean I have a good job, here. What if I don't get that kind of opportunity down in Santa Monica? I need to be able to provide for Vanessa and Rose. My family comes first. Before everything."

"Listen Jack. My brother has an art gallery in Santa Monica. He's looking for a new employee. I could recommend you to him. That is _if_ you want to move."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup!"

"Oh my god! Thank you! But… I need to talk to Rose about it. I havnt actually told her that I wanted to move."

"Well, if you do move, I'll miss ya, Jack."

"I'll miss you, too. You're my best friend, Rob. And I really appreciate what you're doing."

"No problem."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack unlocked the door of their apartment and walked inside. "I'm home!"

"Hi Daddy!" Vanessa ran up to him and embraced his leg.

Jack scooped her up and kissed her head. "Hi Nessie!" Vanessa giggled. "Where's mommy?" Vanessa pointed to Rose who was walking into the living room. "There she is!" Jack tickled her stomach.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Rose kissed his cheek."

Jack sighed. "It was alright."

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"Sit down, Rose. We need to talk."

Rose began to panic inside. "What is it?"

"Rose, I think we should move."

"Move? Where?"

" To Santa Monica. Now Rose, before you say anything Rob has a brother with an art gallery, and he said he'd give me a job. Rose I don't want Nessie to grow up here. It's just that-"

"Alright."

"What?"

"Jack, I think I want to move too."

"You do? Really?"

Rose nodded. " I don't think it's a good idea to raise a child here." She held Jack's hand. "I trust you on this, Jack."

Jack smiled. "You know you can trust me, Rose. I won't let you down."

Rose smiled."I know."

_February 2, 1915_

Jack and finished packing their things and headed for the train station. They had said their goodbyes the night before. They got on the train, and into their small room. They would be there for two and a half days.

"So, wacha thinking?"

"I'm really excited! I've always wanted to go to Santa Monica, ever since we talked about it on the Titanic."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad. 'Cause I've always wanted to take you there."

Vanessa stirred in the bed that the three of them shared. Her little eyelids opened, revealing her royal blue eyes. She looked at her parents who were sitting on the edge of the full sized bed, and smiled.

"Look who's awake!" Jack smiled at Vanessa.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hi baby girl!" Rose picked her up and kissed her blond curls.

Vanessa poked Jack. " Daddy, I want Bankey. "

"You want Blankey?" Jack chuckled. "Alright. Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what suitcase her blanket's in?"

"Umm, I think it's in that one. Here, I'll get it." Rose passed Vanessa to Jack, opened the suitcase and pulled out Vanessa's pink blanket, and handed it to Jack.

"Thanks." He lightly kissed Rose on the lips.

"Here Nessie."

"Bankey!"

"What do you say, Ness?" Rose stroked her face.

"Tank koo Daddy!" Vanessa giggled.

"You're welcome, Nessa." Jack kissed her forehead. Vanessa blinked heavily. "Is somebody tired already?" Jack chuckled. "I don't blame you, Ness. It's way past your bed time." He stroked her little cheek before kissing it. Jack pulled the cover out, placed Vanessa down, and tucked her in, in the middle of the bed.

"She'll have a lot of fun playing in our yard." Jack looked back at Vanessa.

"What yard?"

Jack smiled. "Rose, I bought a house."

"You did? Jack, that's fantastic!" Rose embraced him and pecked him on the lips.

" It's pretty big too. It's got three bedrooms. Not that we'll need it anytime soon, but…"

"Yeah. I think that one's already a big handful. For now… of course."

"Defiantly." Jack chuckled. He looked back at Vanessa. She slept on her side, holding her blanket. "She might be a handful, but she's our handful."

Rose smiled at him. She bent over and kissed her forehead. " I love you, Nessie." Rose yawned.

"Are you tired.?"

"I guess so." She giggled. They dressed for bed, and went under the covers. Jack moved Vanessa onto his chest. She stirred a little bit, but she continued to sleep. Jack rubbed her back with one hand, using the other to hold Rose.

_February 3, 1915_

Jack and Rose were lying, stomach down on the bed, facing Vanessa, who was sitting up.

Rose pointed to Vanessa. "Who is this?"

Vanessa smiled her adorable, wide smile. "Nessa!" Jack and Rose both laughed.

" That's right. Where's Daddy, Nessa?" Vanessa pointed to Jack. "There's daddy! Rose cheered. She pointed to Jack. "Who is this, Nessa?"

"Jack!" Jack and Rose stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

No, Nessa, what's his real name?"

"Daddy!"

" That's right, baby." They had been asking Vanessa pointless questions for over an hour. They loved hearing her adorable answers. There was really nothing else to do.

Vanessa climbed onto Jack's back. "Ness, what are you doing?"

"Daddy! I wove you daddy!" She pulled on his hair.

"I love you too, Nessie." Vanessa tapped Rose's back. "I wove you mommy!"

Rose smiled. "I love you too, baby."

"Hey! What about me?" Jack teased.

Rose laughed. Don't worry, I love you too. She kissed his cheek.

Vanessa wrapped her little arms around Jack as best she could. "My Daddy!" Jack and Rose both burst into laughter again.

"We can share, can't we?" Rose said between her laughter. She picked her up and placed her in front of the two of them. The three of them, sat and talked for the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

January 4, 1915

Today was the day that they would get off the train and begin living in Santa Monica.

"You Excited?" Rose nodded. They packed up almost everything.

"I think that's everything." Rose was content.

"Wait!" Jack picked up Vanessa's pink blanket.

"Oh! Of course. She laughed

"Could you imagine what would happen if we forgot this?" He smiled.

"I don't think I want to." Rose said while she put the blanket in a suitcase.

Vanessa watched her parents put things away. She was bored. She tapped her father's leg "Daddy, Up!" She reached her arms out for Jack.

"Alright, Nessie" He picked her up, and continued to help Rose.

"Down, Daddy."

"There you go, Nessie. Jack put her down. Vanessa smiled at the new game she created. She pulled on her father's pants.

"Up, Daddy." Jack sighed and picked her up. "Daddy, Down." Jack looked her in the eye and held her hand.

"Alright Ness, you're either up, or down. Choose one." Vanessa laughed and clapped her hands.

"Up, Daddy."

"Alright, so you're staying up."

"Down daddy!"

"Alright Ness, but you're staying there." He placed her down. Vanessa giggled and twirled around. She jumped on one of the suitcases. Jack and Rose smiled at each other.

"At least she's not getting in the way anymore." Rose whispered into Jack's ear. They laughed.

A few hours later, Jack and Rose walked off of the train, holding their luggage, and Vanessa. "Mommy, I wanna walk."

Rose kissed her daughter. "I know, baby. When we get to our new house, you can walk around, I promise." They stopped at a fairly large house, with a big front yard.

"Here we are." Jack said.

Rose gasped. "Oh Jack. It's beautiful!"

" Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

Jack smiled. "Let's go inside!" He unlocked the door and opened it. Rose set Vanessa down, so she could run around. "Rose, I wanna show you something." He took Rose's hand and started to walk to the back door. "Come on, Nessie." He took Vanessa's hand. They walked out the back door, and stepped onto a grass lawn. It was huge. It had trees, and flowers.

"Oh, Jack! It's breathtaking!" Jack smiled

"Come on; let's go see the rest of the house."

* * *

_January, 1915_

Jack unlocked the door. "I'm home!" No answer. "Rose?" Still no answer. "Nessa?" He walked to the back door and opened it. Rose was running with Vanessa, in the yard. Vanessa stumbled a few times but always got up and kept playing. Rose would sometimes grab her from behind and twirl her around. Rose ran very slowly, so Vanessa could keep up.

"I'm gonna get you, Ness." She chased her around a tree.

"You can't catch me, Mommy!" Vanessa giggled.

Jack smiled. He didn't want to ruin the moment. But just then, Vanessa saw him. "Hi daddy!" Rose turned around. They both ran up to him. "Up daddy, up!" Jack picked Vanessa up, and kissed her forehead. "Hi Nessie!"

Rose kissed him. How was your day?"

"It was okay. The same as always." He looked back at Vanessa. "I see you two are having fun."

Rose smiled. "Yup."

"She'll sleep good tonight." Jack said. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Down, Daddy!" Jack placed Vanessa down on the green grass. She began to run around. She span around and around.

"Oh Vanessa, don't do that, you'll-"

Jack stopped her. It's alright. Let her spin. She won't get hurt, it's grass." They watched as Vanessa got dizzy and fell. Vanessa got up and saw them watching her.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" They both smiled

"Hi, baby."

"Hi, Nessa." They waved to her. "Come on, let's go inside." He put his arm around Rose. "Come on, Nessie!" Vanessa ran up to Jack and Rose.

"Up, daddy!"

Jack chuckled. "Alright, Ness." He picked her up and tickled her stomach. Vanessa tugged on Rose's sleeve

. " Mommy, I hungry!" Rose smiled at her daughter.

"Alright, baby. Dinner's on the table. The family walked into the house, and enjoyed a peaceful night at home together.

A/N: Yeah, I know, crappy ending. Soooo what do you guys think of the story so far? And on a different note, what do you think of glee two season so far? I think it's really good! Anyway, R&R


	14. Chapter 14

_February, 1915_

Jack was lying awake in bed, while Rose was still asleep. He was thinking about the time on Titanic when he and Rose talked about someday going to Santa Monica.

_"We'll drink cheap beer, we'll ride the roller coaster till we puke, and we'll ride horses, right on the surf. But none of that side stuff, no, you have to ride like a real cowboy."_

Jack smiled to himself, and thought. _"We can't go to a bar with Vanessa, so I guess the beer idea is out. And Vanessa is too little to ride on any roller coaster. _Jack thought some more._ "What about riding horses, is she too young for that? No. I don't think she is."_ Jack smiled. He knew exactly how he was going to surprise her, now.

Just then, Rose's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Rose." She smiled.

"Good morning, Jack." Rose lightly kissed his lips. "It's quiet."

"Yeah, I wonder why." Jack gestured towards Vanessa's room. Rose laughed.

"She's not the quietest child, is she?"

"No, she's not." Jack smiled. "But that's why we love her so much."

"Of course." Rose thought for a moment. "I think I'll wash Vanessa's blanket today." She thought out lout. "It's getting kind of dirty."

"Jack chuckled. " I swear, I think that Vanessa would take that blanket in the bath tub, if we let her."

Rose nodded and laughed. "And everywhere else."

"Uh-huh."

"Mommy! Daddy!" They heard from Vanessa's room. Rose was about to get up.

"I got her." Jack said. He walked out of their room and into Vanessa's.

"Daddy!"

He picked her up. "Good morning, Nessa. He kissed her forehead. "Let's go see mommy."

He walked back into their room. "Hi mommy!"

"Hi baby!" Rose smiled at her daughter. Jack placed her in her arms. " Nessie, you're getting so big." Vanessa smiled. She stood up and started jumping on the bed.

"Jumpy Jumpy Jumpy!"

"You having fun there, Ness?"

Vanessa smiled and jumped on Jack. "Whoa!" she said with the cutest expression.

"Whoa!" Jack imitated her. She laughed and clapped her hands.

"Mommy, I want dinner."

Rose giggled. "Sweetie, for the last time, it's not dinner, it's breakfast."

Jack chuckled. "Let her think what she wants. She'll learn eventually. I hope."

"Oh god, could you imagine a seventeen year old girl who doesn't know the difference between breakfast and dinner?"

"It's not a big deal. I wouldn't worry about too much."

"You're right. It's just pretty funny."

"Yeah. She's a funny kid."

"And she's such a good girl. Well, most of the time."

" Defiantly. She's good. When she wants to be." Rose nodded in agreement. "Mommy, I want dinner!"

"Alright." Rose picked her up and began to walk out of the room. "Are you coming?"

"Yup." Jack got out of bed and walked downstairs with Rose and Vanessa. Rose made breakfast while Jack watched Vanessa play in the living room. She ran up to the couch and climbed on next to Jack. She placed herself in his lap and arched her bag towards the edge of his knees. "What are you doing, Nessie?" Vanessa just laughed and grabbed Jacks finger with her tiny hand.

About an hour after breakfast, I was eleven o'clock, Vanessa's naptime. Jack took her upstairs. He caressed her little chin in his hand, and carefully moved her face towards his. She was fast asleep. Jack thought for a minute before walking into his room. He set Vanessa down on his bed and got his portfolio. He took out his charcoal pencil and began to draw. He loved drawing her when she was asleep. He tried drawing her when she was awake, but that girl couldn't stand still for more than two minutes. Jack smiled and shook his head at their extremely energetic daughter.

_"Oh ,Nessa. What are we gonna do with you?"_He thought."Love her." He told himself.

When he was finished, he looked at the drawing, and smiled. He put it back in his portfolio, and put it in the desk in the corner of the room. He picked up his sleeping daughter and placed her in her cot, in her room. He kissed her head and pulled the blanket up to her chest.

Jack walked downstairs, and sat next to Rose on the couch. "Is Nessie asleep?"

Jack nodded. "Uh-huh. She fell asleep when I was carrying her upstairs."

"Really? I guess that she didn't sleep a lot last night."

"I guess not."

"So Jack, was there a specific reason why you took the day off, today I'm not complaining, I was just curious."

Jack smiled. "Maybe. You'll just have to wait to find out."

"Oh really, now? And why is that?"

"Because it's a surprise."

Rose sighed. So, when will I be able to know about this surprise?"

"Today."

Rose laughed. "Well, I knew that!"

Jack laughed back. " Then why did you ask me?"

"But seriously, Jack. When?"

"Soon, Rose. Soon."

Rose sighed. "Alright, Jack."

After hours of anticipation, Jack finally said "Alright, It's time for your surprise."

"Really, Jack?"

Jack picked Vanessa up. "Uh- huh."

They walked out to the pier, which was only a block away from their house. " Jack? What _are_ we doing?"

Jack chuckled. "You'll see, Rose. He walked up to a man with a horse. "How much for the hour?"

The man thought for a moment. "Two dollars." Jack gave him the money.

"Hop on, Rose. One leg on each side."

Rose suddenly became nervous. "Jack wait. I don't think I'm ready."

Jack just chuckled. "Sure you are, Rose. Come here, I'll help you." He helped Rose get onto the horse.

"Oh!" Rose gasped. She began to panic.

"It's okay, Rose. You're alright." He lifted Vanessa and placed her on the horse. Keeping his hands on her so she didn't fall off. Jack got on last, wrapping his arms around Rose, so her and Vanessa would be safe. "Okay, Rose. You're doing good. Just stay calm."

Rose gained control of the horse. She smiled, pleased with herself. "Jack! I'm doing it!"

Jack smiled. " I told you I'd teach you how to ride like a man."

"And chew tobacco like a man." Rose said in a fake southern accent."

"And spit like a man. Don't forget about that!"

Rose laughed. "How could I?"

They had been riding on the beach for about forty five minutes when Vanessa began to blink heavily. She turned to Jack. "Daddy, I tired."

"You're tired, Nessie?" He looked around. "Alright. Rose?"

" I'm already doing it Jack." She turned and smiled at him for a quick moment. She turned the horse around and made it go faster. She kicked the horse again. It went even faster. In twenty minutes they were back at the man. Jack got off first, then taking Vanessa, and then helping Rose off with one hand. They walked to their home. On the way, Vanessa fell asleep in Jack's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

_March, 1915_

_Dear Molly,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written you in a while. It's just that Jack and I are really busy, with Vanessa and all. She's gotten so big. She's already two years old. You must come and visit, so you can meet Vanessa. She's so funny and energetic, that the only time that she ever sits still is when she's asleep. Anyway, it would be great if you could visit us. We'd love to have you over,_

_~Rose_

Rose got up from her desk and decided to go check on Vanessa. She had been sleeping for so long, that she was starting to get worried. She walked into her daughter's room. She was still asleep. It was already past nine o'clock. Rose decided to wake her up, and lightly shook her.

"Vanessa baby, it's time to wake up." Vanessa stirred, but stayed asleep. "Nessie, wake up." Vanessa tiredly sat up.

"Hi Mommy!" Vanessa smiled

"Hi, baby." Rose picked her up. She walked downstairs and sat on the couch, still holding Vanessa. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I wove you, Mommy."

Rose smiled. "I love you too, baby girl."

Vanessa looked around and realized her father wasn't there. "Daddy?"

"Daddy's at work, baby."

Vanessa began to pout. "Daddy?"

"Nessa, Daddy's not home."

"Where's Daddy?"

" Daddy's gone, Ness. Don't worry, he'll be back later."

She began to cry "I want Daddy."

Rose sighed. "Here baby, do you want to call Daddy? Let's call Daddy." Rose got up and walked to the phone. She dialed the number of the art gallery. She heard Jack's voice answer from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Jack?" Jack knew the voice.

"Rose? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Jack. Relax. Vanessa just wanted to talk to you." Jack smiled.

"Put her on." He heard a tiny voice from the other side of the line.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, Nessie!"

Vanessa's face lit up. "Hi Daddy!"

Jack chuckled. "I see you finally woke up, Huh?"

Vanessa giggled. "I get up!"

"Yes you did!" Jack smiled again. He loved the sound of his daughter's voice. "I gotta go, Nessie, I'll see you when I come home."

"I wove you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Ness. Goodbye, Vanessa."

"Bye Bye."

"Give the phone to Mommy."

Vanessa followed Jacks orders and passed the phone to Rose. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh Jack, she was so cute. As soon as she woke up she was asking for you. She was crying, wondering where you were."

Jack chuckled."Really?"

"Uh-huh. She isn't the only one who misses you."

"I miss you too Rose. Don't worry; I'll be home in a couple of hours."

Rose sighed. "I know."

"I gotta go, Rose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jack"

"Goodbye Rose."

"Goodbye, Jack." Rose hung up the phone and sighed. She looked at Vanessa, Who smiled at her and said

"I wove you, Mommy."

She picked her up and put her in her high chair. "I love you too Nessie."

* * *

_March, 1915_

_Dear Rose,_

_Vanessa seems wonderful! I've decided to take you up on your offer and come and visit you kids. I'll be over in a week at about three o'clock. I can't wait to meet your little one!_

_~Molly_

Rose looked at the letter and smiled. That was the day Molly was coming over. She looked up at the clock. She would be there any minute. Jack walked downstairs with Vanessa, and sat down next to Rose on the couch. "Hello, beautiful." Jack kissed Rose on the lips.

Rose blushed. "Hi, Jack."

Vanessa looked around. "Bankey?"

Jack sighed. "Come on." He walked back upstairs. At the moment, there was a knock at the door. She opened it.

"Molly!"Molly embraced Rose.

"Hi Rose! How are ya, darlin'?"

"Great. And you?"

"Where's Jack and the little one?"

"They're upstairs, getting Vanessa's blanket. One second." Rose walked to the foot of the stairs. "Jack! Molly's here!"

"Hang on, we're coming!" Jack walked down the stairs and set Vanessa down on the carpet.

"Hey, Molly!"

Hey, Jack! How ya doin'?"

"Great! You?"

"Great!"

"Oh!" Rose picked up Vanessa. "This is Vanessa."

"Oh Rose, Jack, she's so precious."

Jack smiled. "Thank you."

"Can I see her?" Rose passed Vanessa to Molly. "Hi cutie!" Vanessa looked back at Jack and Rose.

"Go on." Jack said. "Say hi, Ness."

Vanessa gave Molly a very nervous and shy "Hi."

Molly smiled a wide smile. "How old are you, Vanessa?"

Vanessa looked back at Jack and Rose again. "Rose walked up to Molly and Vanessa and stroked Vanessa's forehead. "How old are you, baby? Nessie, you know this."

Vanessa looked back at Molly "Two." She reached her hands out or Rose. "Mommy!" Rose took Vanessa out of Molly's arms and held her in her's.

"I'm sorry about Vanessa. She's shy around new people. She'll warm up to you in a day or two."

"Oh, don't worry about it darlin'. Molly laughed. "I had children once, too."

Rose smiled. "Here Molly, let me show you to your room." Rose set Vanessa back on the ground picked up two of Molly's bags, while Jack carried the other two.

That night, Jack, Rose and Vanessa slept in Jack and Rose's bed, so she wouldn't wake up crying and wake up Molly.

* * *

A/N: okay, so I finally got an account on . I just started my first story, "How far we've come." My account name is gleelover116, so it's almost the same name as this one. Here's how you get to it:

You click on romance in the fiction Colum

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Language: English

Status: In progress

Please read and review it. I have enabled the use of anonymous comments, so you guys can tell me what you think, even if you don't have an account.

And as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

_April 14, 1915,_

_ Rose was sitting on a door, in the icy cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean. She held Jack's hand and looked up at him. The horrible feeling that she once experienced, that she feared, was coming back. "I love you, Jack." He looked up from their hands._

_ " Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes."_

_ "I'm so cold." Rose could feel her teeth chattering._

_ "Listen Rose. You're gonna get out of here. You're gonna go on. And make lots of babies. And watch them grow. Your gonna die an old… an old woman warm in her bed. But NOT here. NOT this night. NOT like this. Do you understand me?"_

_ "I can't feel my body."_

_ "Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that. I'm THANKFUL. You must do me this honor, Rose. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't…" He swallowed. "Give up. No matter what happens. No matter how…" He swallowed again. "Hopeless. Promise me NOW, Rose. And never let go of that promise."_

_ "I Promise." She nodded. _

_ Suddenly, Rose saw a light and a moving object. She sat up and saw that the object was a boat. She looked at Jack and shook him. "Jack. Jack." She shook him again. "Jack!" She hit his wrist. "Jack! Wake up, Jack! Wake up!" She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "There's a boat, Jack." She said through her tears. "Jack, there's a boat. There's a boat. Jack? Jack! Jack!"_

Jack sat up in bed. "Rose!" He looked at her, as she stirred in her sleep, shouting his name.

"Jack! Wake up, Jack! Wake up!"

"Rose, I'm up! I'm awake!"

"There's a boat Jack." Jack could hear the fear in her voice.

"Rose, wake up!" He shook her. "Rose, your having a nightmare! Wake up!"

"Jack!" Rose opened her eyes.

"Rose!" Jack embraced her as tightly as possible.

"Jack, it was horrible! I-"

"Shhh. It's alright. Don't worry, Rose. I'll protect you, no matter what happens. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with me."

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek. "Jack?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you."

Jack kissed her fiery red curls. "And I love you. So much."

"Never leave me, Jack."

"Rose, I'm not going anywhere without you." Rose's eyes began to tear up. "Rose. You're crying. What's wrong?"

Rose smiled again. "Nothing's wrong, Jack. I'm just so happy. I have a beautiful daughter, a handsome and wonderful husband. My life is perfect."

Jack smiled. "So is mine. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Rose. I love you so much. More than you could possibly imagine." Rose smiled and nodded.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

Jack looked at the clock on their bedroom wall. "Five o'clock."

"Already?" Jack nodded his head and laid Rose back down on the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Rose."

"No, Jack. I-I don't want to go to sleep. I-I'm too…afraid."

"Afraid? Rose, you're not gonna have that dream, again. I promise."

Rose shook her head. "Jack, please. I don't want to go to sleep. Besides, Vanessa will be up in soon." Jack smiled at the thought of his two year old daughter.

"Your right." As soon as he said that, they heard Vanessa's tiny voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll get her." Jack got out of their bed and walked into Vanessa's room.

"Hi, daddy!"

"Hi, Nessa!" Jack picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Wanna go see mommy?"

Vanessa clapped her hands. "I go see mommy!"

Jack smiled. "Let's go, Nessa." He carried her into their room and sat on the bed.

"Hi, Mommy!" Vanessa climbed onto her mother's stomach.

"H, Baby!" Rose stroked Vanessa's blond curls. "Your hair is getting so long, Nessie." Rose looked at Jack. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what day it is, today?"

"No, what?"

"April fourteenth."

Jack's eyes grew wide. "Is that why you were having- Were the nightmares about-?"

Rose nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Oh, Rose. I-I- are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Do you want to know why I'm fine?"

"Why?"

Rose looked at Vanessa. "Don't you remember?"

Jack shook his head in confusion. "Remember what?"

"Jack Dawson, I can't believe you forgot!"

"Rose, what are you talking about?"

"Jack! Do you know how Vanessa was made?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah." Of course he remembered, now. It was the first time they made love. He lightly kissed Rose on the lips before tickling Vanessa's stomach.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I don't we should be upset about today."

"What?"

"Well, for the past few years, we were always sad on this day. We should be happy. You love your daughter, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's my pride and joy." Jack took Vanessa off of Rose's lap, laid down, and placed her on his chest. "And you're right." He smiled. "We should be happy."

"Happy! Happy! Happy!" Vanessa bounced on her father's chest. Jack and Rose looked at each other and laughed.

"Exactly, Nessie." Vanessa laughed and clapped her hands.

Rose got out of bed. "I think it's time we all get up." She picked Vanessa up and kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry, baby?" Vanessa smiled.

"Mommy, I want dinner!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh Nessie, will you ever learn."

Jack chuckled. "Give it time, Rose. Eventually, she'll catch on."

Rose sighed. "I hope so." She grabbed Jack's hand. "Are you coming?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." Jack got out of bed and placed his arm around Rose.

"Hi, Daddy!" Vanessa giggled.

Jack stroked his daughter's cheek. "Hi, Nessa!" He kissed her forehead."

"Bankey, Daddy!" Vanessa looked around for her blanket.

"Jack, do you know where her blanket is?"

Jack looked around, lifted the covers, and picked up the fuzzy pink blanket. "Here it is, Nessie."

"Bankey! Tank koo Daddy!"

Jack chuckled. "You're welcome, Ness." They walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Down, Mommy!" Rose placed Vanessa on the living room carpet. She ran on the couch, climbed on it, all the way to the top of the back part of it.

"Vanessa Rose!" Jack's voice raised. "Get down, now!"

Vanessa pouted. "No yell, Daddy."

Jack sighed and picked her up. "Don't do that and I won't yell, okay?"

Vanessa nodded. "Kay, Daddy."

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

"I wove you Daddy."

"I love you too, Nessie."

Vanessa looked around. "Mommy?"

"What is it, baby girl?"

"I wove you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Nessa . You need to be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

Vanessa nodded. "I be good girl."

Rose giggled. "Mommy's glad."

Vanessa smiled, showing her little white teeth. "Yay Mommy!"

A/N: Read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

_ June, 1915_

Vanessa opened her little blue eyes. "Mommy?" She didn't answer. "Wake up, mommy!" Rose stirred a little, but didn't wake up. She looked at her father. "Daddy?" She sat up and began to jump on the bed! "Daddy, wake up!" She jumped on top of him.

"OW! Vanessa!"

Vanessa smiled. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Nessa."

"Are you awake?"

"I am now." Jack chuckled.

"Mommy?"

"Leave Mommy alone, Ness. Let her sleep."

Vanessa nodded. "Kay, Daddy!"

Jack tickled Vanessa's stomach. "That's a good girl."

Vanessa laid back down next to her father and yawned. "I tired, Daddy."

Jack smiled. "Then go back to sleep, Nessa." He waited for an answer. "Nessa?" He looked down and saw Vanessa, fast asleep with her head on the pillow.

Jack let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Goodnight, Nessa." He kissed her forehead.

_Two hours later_

Rose's eyes fluttered open."Jack!" She shook him. "Jack!" Jack sat up.

"Huh?"

"You have to get up for work."

Jack smiled. "What? No good morning."

Rose giggled. "I'm sorry. Good morning, Jack."

"Good morning, Rose." Jack kissed rose lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, Mommy!" Vanessa sat up.

"Good morning, baby." Rose picked up Vanessa, who was holding her blanket, and got out of bed.

"We go downstairs?"

"Yes Vanessa, we're going downstairs."

"Daddy go downstairs too?"

"Uh-huh." The three of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

After breakfast the three of them went back upstairs, got dressed and Jack left for work. Vanessa was very bored on that particular day, and was trying to find a way to entertain herself.

"Mommy, I bored."

Rose sighed "I know, baby." Rose scooped Vanessa up in her arms and kissed her forehead. When daddy comes home, we'll do something, okay?" Vanessa nodded.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Rose walked over to it, still holding Vanessa, and opened it. Rose's jaw dropped as she saw her mother standing in her doorway. "Mother?"

"Hello Rose."

A/N: sorry for the short chapter There will be another very soon. Please review! Happy Halloween, everyone! :)


	18. Chapter 18

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"To take you home. Cal's waiting in Philadelphia."

"But…you…what are you…you can't…how did you find me?"

"I finally got your address from that Molly Brown."

"Mother, I'm not leaving my husband and my daughter. I love them very much. And I could never love that bastard."

Ruth's face froze in shock. "You're married?" Rose nodded. "To who? To him?"

Rose ran her hands through Vanessa's blond curls. "If by him, you mean Jack, than yes, mother."

"But…Why. Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't love Cal. I never could. He never loved me."

"Cal loves you."

"No he doesn't, mother. He hit me."

"Well, maybe if you didn't run around with that man like a little slut, he would have no reason to hit you.

"I don't care what you say. It doesn't matter. I'm never leaving my family."

"How could you do this to me? How could you be so selfish?"

"I'm being selfish? I don't love him! I hate him! I absolutely hate him! And what would happen if I was stupid enough to go with you? What would happen to Vanessa? You're just going to separate a child from her mother? And there is no way I'm going to let Cal get anywhere near her."

"Is this all you care about? This…this child?"

"No. I also care about my wonderful husband. And what's wrong with caring about your child? At least I care about my daughter and her happiness!"

"You think your daughter is so perfect! If she's anything like her mother, she'll disobey her mother and run around like a slut! And if she's anything like her father then…god help her!"

Vanessa tilted her head in confusion. Why was this lady yelling at her mommy? No one ever yelled at mommy and daddy. They were the boss. "No yell at mommy!"

"You might want to teach that child of yours some manners."

"Unlike you, I know how to raise a child! And Vanessa has great manners!"

Vanessa looked up at Rose. "Down, Mommy."

Rose placed Vanessa on the living room carpet.

"A child with good manners doesn't speak to her elders like that!"

Just then, the door swung open. Jack walked inside. "Daddy!" Vanessa ran up to Jack and hugged his legs.

Jack picked his daughter up and kissed her forehead. "Hey Nessie!"

Vanessa pointed at Ruth. "She be mean to mommy!"

Jack shook his head in confusion. "What?" He looked in the direction that Vanessa was pointing to. His jaw dropped.

"You! This is all your fault!"

"Me? What did I do?" Jack set Vanessa down.

"No no no, daddy!" Vanessa reached for her father. "Up! Pease, daddy?"

Jack chuckled. "Alright, Ness." He picked her back up.

"You know what you did! If it wasn't for you, Rose would have married a wealthy man!"

"She didn't love him!"

"She would have learned to love him!"

"She wasn't happy with him!"

"Happy? She would be much happier if she married a Cal!"

"No I wouldn't, mother! Like I said before, I hate Cal!"

"He could have given you anything!"

"He couldn't give her love!"

Ruth stuck her nose up. "I'll be back. She'll change her mind, just watch her!" With that she stormed out the door.

Rose looked at Jack. "Don't worry. I'll never change my mind. I could never."

"I know." Jack held Rose and Vanessa close to him. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you two. I promise."

A/N: Okay, so what did you think of the chapter! And YAY YAY YAY YAY! I can watch glee again! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

_June, 1915_

It had been a week since Ruth had paid them a visit. Things in the Dawson house were settling down and Vanessa had forgotten about the strange lady who came into their house and yelled at her parents.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Ness?"

"wacha doing?"

Jack looked up from his drawing. "Nothing really."

"Are you dwawing?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"Wacha dwawing?"

Jack smiled. "Why don't you come and look?"

Vanessa slid her tiny body off of the couch and ran to the arm chair that her father was sitting in. Jack picked her up and put her on his lap. "Look." He said, pointing to the little girl in his drawing. "Who do you think that is?"

Vanessa looked at the drawing. "Tat's me!"

"Yup!" Jack kissed her forehead. "And that little girl is the most beautiful little girl in the whole wide world." He caressed her little chin with his thumb, his pointer finger, and his middle finger. "I love you, Nessie."

"I wove you, Daddy."

Jack chuckled. "Now go sit back on the couch." He set her down. "I'm not finished, yet." Vanessa ran to the couch and jumped up on it.

"Jumpy! Jumpy! Jumpy!" Vanessa jumped up and down on the couch.

"Nessie?" Vanessa looked at Jack. "What are you doing?"

Vanessa smiled. "Jumpy jumpy."

"Well, stop. You're gonna get hurt." Vanessa landed on her bottom. "You okay?"

"Vanessa smiled. "I kay, Daddy."

Jack chuckled. "Good. Now try to sit still so I can finish." Vanessa nodded. Jack continued to draw her. Vanessa tried her best to sit still, but of course, she couldn't help but squirm around. Finally, he sighed and said "Finished." Vanessa slid off the couch and ran back to her father.

"Up, Daddy!" Jack picked her up. Vanessa yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jack chuckled. "Are you tired, Nessie?"

Vanessa nodded "I tired, daddy."

"Well, you didn't take your nap today, so I can see why."

Just then, the door swung open. "I'm back!" Rose walked in with a bag full of groceries. She looked at Vanessa and Jack. "Aww, Jack look, she's asleep."

Jack looked down. "Oh. She's exhausted." He chuckled. "Here, let me help you." He got up, still holding his sleeping daughter, took the bag of groceries from Rose, and set it on the table.

Rose picked up Jack's portfolio and opened it up. "Jack. This is amazing. Did you just draw this now?"

Jack nodded. It wasn't easy, though. She couldn't stop moving."

Rose let out a small laugh. "Oh, Nessie."

They heard a knock at the door. Rose opened the door. Ruth walked into the house.

"Have you finally come to your senses?"

"Yes mother, I have. I came to my senses two years ago when I met Jack." She looked at Vanessa. "And lover your voice, the baby is sleeping.

Jack walked up to Rose. "I'm gonna go put Nessa in her cot." He whispered in her ear.

"Rose, listen to me. Cal will make you happy."

Rose shook her head. "For the last time mother, I'm not marrying Cal."

"You have to!"

"No I don't! It's my life. So it's my choice." Rose paused for a minute. "Does Cal know we're… here."

Ruth shook her head. "No. I didn't tell him."

"Then tell him that I died!

Jack walked into the room. Ruth glared at him for a minute before continuing. "No Rose. And this is your last chance. If you don't come with me now, then I'll get Cal to come down here."

Rose ran into Jack's arms. "I'll never go with you."

"Fine." I'm calling Cal."

"Please mother! Don't make me go back! Don't do that to your one and only grandchild! She needs both of her parents to take care of her!" She squeezed Jack as tight as she could.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But this is what I must do."

"Please!" Her eyes were full of tears. "Please." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Ruth walked out the door.

Rose buried her face in Jack's chest, her tears staining his shirt. He rubbed her back. "Shhh. It's gonna be okay. It'll be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He kissed her fiery red curls. "I promise."

* * *

Later that night, Ruth sat down in her apartment and sighed apprehensively. She remembered little Vanessa. Her granddaughter. She was HER granddaughter. And whether she liked it or not, HE was her son in law.

"It's a sin to split up a family." She told herself. _"No!"_ She thought._ "Don't think like that! If Rose never marries Cal, what will become of you?"_

Ruth stood up and walked to the phone. She knew what she had to do. She dialed Cal's number. "Hello Mr. Hockley. I have some news for you."

A/N: What will happen next? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Also, please give me some suggestions of what else you want to happen in the story! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Rose peaked her head through the doorway of Vanessa's room before she quietly walked in. She watched as her only child slept peacefully. She stroked Vanessa's tiny cheek with her pointer finger. "Don't worry." She whispered. "I won't let Cal lay a finger on you, no matter what. I promise." Rose kissed her daughter. "I love you, Nessie" She slowly walked out of the room, being careful not to wake up Vanessa._ "Oh my god."_ Rose thought. _"What if I have to give up Vanessa? What would happen to her?"_ She didn't want to go back to Cal. To leave Jack and Vanessa. Or worse, bring Vanessa with her. He would hate her because of the fact that Jack was the father. He would abuse her. Rose knew that Jack would never hurt their daughter, no matter what she did, or who she decided to marry. Rose knew that she would never force their daughter into marrying a bastard that she didn't even love. Rose walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Just then, the door swung open and Jack walked inside. Rose ran up to him and embraced him as hard as she could.

"Rose!" He kissed her forehead. Rose began to sob. "Rose? What's wrong? What happened?" Rose shook her head and buried her face in his shirt. "Who hurt you, Rose? Please tell me!" He lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Rose?"

"Jack, I'm afraid."

Jack shook his head in confusion. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Of leaving you."

"Rose, I promise that nothing's gonna happen. He's not gonna take you away. I won't let him come near you. Don't worry."

"Jack. If Cal takes me away, I want you to take full custody of Vanessa. I don't want him to come anywhere near her."

"Stop saying that, Rose. He's not gonna take you away."

"But what if-"

"I don't care! It doesn't matter what he does! He can do whatever the hell he wants! But he's not taking you away from me! Just please trust me. I'm begging you."

Rose nodded. "Okay, Jack. I trust you."

Jack smiled and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much, Rose."

"I love you too, Jack." Just then, they heard a knock at the door. "Oh my god, Jack! What if that's him?"

"Don't worry. I've got, you. I won't let go of you. I promise." They walked hand in hand to the door. Rose nervously turned the knob and pulled the door open.

"Mother?"

"Hello, Rose. I need to talk to you. The both of you."

"What is it?"

"I talked to Cal last night."

"Mother! How could you?" Rose began to cry again. "Why? Is being in first class really that important to you? So important that you would ruin both your daughter and granddaughter's lives?"

Ruth shook her head. "No Rose, it isn't. And as much as I hate this man you married, I'm not going to split up a family."

"What? But I thought you said-"

"I told Cal that you both died. I don't want to leave my granddaughter without a mother."

"Thank you, mother!" Rose embraced Ruth. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Rose." Ruth walked out the door.

"She seemed…upset." Jack said after he kissed Rose on the lips.

"Of course she's upset. She can't be a snooty first class women anymore."

Jack chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"Mommy!" Vanessa cried. "Daddy!" Jack and Rose walked up the stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs, Jack wrapped his arms around Rose.

"Do you feel better, now?"

Rose kissed Jack's cheek. "I feel much better."

A/N: Okay so that's the end of the story…Just kidding! The story's not even halfway over. But I have a quick question for you guys!

Do you think that I should create a sequel to the story (My original plan?)

OR:

Should I just make this story really really long!

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

_July, 1915_

Jack and Rose were sitting on the couch. Jack held Rose in his arms and kissed her fiery red curls. "I love you so much, Rose."

"I love you too, Jack."

Just then, they heard little footsteps coming from the stairs. They simultaneously looked towards the stairs and saw Vanessa walk into the living room.

"Vanessa?" Jack walked up to Vanessa. "How did you get out of your cot?"

Vanessa giggled. "I sleep on mommy and daddy's bed!"

Jack chuckled. "Oh really? And who put you there?"

Rose walked up to Jack and Vanessa. "I did." Rose looked down at her daughter. Shock ran through her face. "Vanessa? Where did you… where did you find this?" Rose crouched down to her daughter's level. "Jack look at this."

Jack crouched down next to Rose and Vanessa. "Is…is that…"

"Yes. The heart of the ocean."

"But where…?"

"I don't know."

"Nessie, where did you find this?"

Vanessa smiled showing her tiny white teeth. "In coat."

"Coat?" Jack looked at Rose who shot him an 'I have no idea' look. "What coat?"

"Black coat."

"Black coat?" Vanessa nodded. "Here." Jack picked up Vanessa and walked up the stairs. Rose followed. "Now tell mommy and daddy where you found that necklace." Jack set her down.

Vanessa walked up to an open box in Jack and Rose's closet, and pulled out a long black jacket. "Black coat."

Rose gasped. "Jack, that's Cal's jacket. The necklace must have been in his…" Rose paused from shock.

"Pocket." Jack finished. "Look!" Jack lifted up a dress. It was the dress that Rose wore the day the Titanic sunk. "This was the dress you wore when we first…"Jack blushed. He looked at Vanessa. He didn't like talking about that when Vanessa was awake and in the room. Even though she wouldn't understand what they were talking about, it made him feel uncomfortable.

Rose giggled at him and nodded. She thought it was so cute when he got embarrassed. "Here Nessa, give the necklace to mommy." Vanessa handed the heart of the ocean to Rose. "Thank you baby girl." Rose kissed the top of her head.

That night, Jack and Rose lied down in bed and just talked. "So, what should we do with it?"

"I don't know." Rose snuggled closer to Jack. "We can't sell it, or Cal will find us."

Jack nodded. "You're right."

"Rose sighed. "I think that, for now at least, we should just keep it somewhere safe. Somewhere that Nessie can't get her hands on it."

Jack smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I have a new story. It's called "In your arms, once again." It's another titanic story. Please read and review it.

On another note, the votes for whether or not I should make a sequel or just make this story really long are fifty fifty. I'm leaning towards making the story really long but I'll make it whatever you guys vote for. If one of them wins…

And of course, please read and review this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is really short and fluffy. But it's pretty good. At least I think it is.

* * *

_August, 1915_

Jack and Rose were standing in their backyard, their arms wrapped around each other. Rose looked up at Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you love me?"

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "Look up at the sky."

"Jack, please don't change the subject."

"Just look."

"Okay." Rose looked up. "What am I looking at?"

"You see the stars?"

Rose smiled. "Yes."

"Count them."

Rose looked at Jack with confusion. "What?"

"Count the stars."

"That's impossible."

"So is explaining how much I love you."

Rose smiled and kissed him on the lips. "You know, I counted the stars, once."

Rose's smile grew a little bit larger. "Really?"

"Yeah. For each star, I thought of something that I love about you. But then I ran out of stars."

Rose's smile grew even wider. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Rose."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know extremely short chapter. The next one will be longer. Also, tell me what else you want to happen in the story. Suggestions are always appreciated.

And as always, Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated in while. I've been really busy and I've had quite a writer's block for this story. But here's chapter twenty three. I hope you enjoy it! Please read in review! :)**

_September, 1915_

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was six fifteen. "Oh shit." He said to himself. "I'm gonna be late."Jack looked at Rose, who was still fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew that she would want to see him before he left. "Rose?" He shook her.

"Hmm?" Rose opened her eyes.

"I'm goin' to work, now." He kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Jack, it's your day off, remember?"

"It is?"

Rose let out a small laugh. "Uh-huh. Jack, you've been working too hard. You definitely deserve this day off."

Jack chuckled and looked around. "Hey Rose?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Wasn't Nessie sleeping with us?"

"Yeah." Rose voice was nervous.

"Well, she's not here?"

"What? Yes she is she's right-" Rose stared at the small empty space between them.

Jack could see panic in Rose's eyes as he got out of bed. "She has to be in the house. She can't reach the doorknob." He held out his hand to help Rose out of bed. "She can barely climb down the stairs. I'll bet she's in her room."

Rose nodded. "You're probably right."

"Come on." They walked next door to Vanessa's room.

"Nessa?" They looked around. She wasn't there.

They walked downstairs. "Nessie?"

"Nessa?"

"Mommy Daddy!" Vanessa ran up to her mother and father.

Jack picked her up. "What are you doing here?"

Vanessa giggled. "I pway."

"Play? Play with what?"

Vanessa picked up her pink blanket. "Wif bankey."

Rose stroked her daughter's tiny cheek with her finger. "Don't go downstairs without mommy or daddy. You can't do that, baby. You scared mommy and daddy."

"Yeah Ness. If you're gonna do that, I guess you can't sleep in mommy and daddy's bed, anymore."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "No daddy! No no no! I sowy!"

"Do you promise not to do that again?"

"I pwomise, daddy."

Jack smiled. "That's my good girl."

Vanessa smiled, showing all of her little white teeth. "I good girl."

Rose smiled and took Vanessa from Jack. "Yes you are, baby girl."

"Mommy, I hungey. I want bekfast."

Rose's eyes grew wide. "What do you want, Vanessa?"

Vanessa smiled. "Bekfast."

"Jack. She said it."

Jack smiled. "I told you she would learn."

**A/N: Okay so that's chapter twenty three! Short, I know. But chapter twenty four should be coming up soon! Please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated in almost a month, and that this is yet another short chapter and I'm reeeeeeaalllyyy sorry. But I'm in the middle of three other stories, so hopefully, you guys find it understandable.**

**So anyway, here's chapter twenty four:**

**

* * *

**

_October, 1915_

Jack and Rose had just gotten into their bed. Jack kissed Rose's forehead and smiled. "So what'd you and Nessie do today?"

Rose sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much, really. Nessie drew a picture."

Jack's face lit up. "She did? But she's only two years old!"

Rose smiled. "Well, it wasn't a very complex picture. She just scribbled on a piece of paper. But do you know what she said, Jack?"

Jack smiled. "What?"

"She said that she wanted to be an artist just like her daddy."

Jack beamed. "She really said that?"

"Of course she did, Jack." She paused. "And by the way, she's almost three."

Jack shook his head. "Wow. I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday I was holding our newborn daughter in my arms. And now she's gonna be three."

Rose nodded. "I know. She's getting so big."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Rose?"

Rose looked at Jack and became lost in his royal blue eyes. "Mmhmm?"

"I was thinking. We have a lot of money saved up, and I…I think that we should take…a vacation."

Rose sat up. "A vacation? To where?"

"Paris."

Rose's face lit up. "Really, Jack?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "Really. I want you and Nessie to see the world. And I also know that you've always wanted to go to Paris."

Rose's smile grew bigger. "I have, Jack. And it's a good time to go, since we'll very busy in a few months."

Jack shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about, Rose?"

"Jack. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Jack…I'm pregnant."

Jack stared up at the ceiling, then looked down at Rose, and beamed. "Really?"

Rose nodded. "Yes really. Jack, we're…we're having another baby."

"Oh my god. Rose that's…that's…that's _amazing_! Nessie's gonna have…a little brother or sister!"

"I know! Nessa's…Nessa's…Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can…can we handle Vanessa _and_ a newborn?"

"Of course we can! It'll just be a little busier around here, that's all."

Rose smiled. "You're right. Wait, this still means we're going to Paris, right?"

Jack let out a chuckle. "Of course we are."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo what do you think? And I promise the next chapter will be a really long one! Please review!**


End file.
